Conjunction
by HorrorSquid
Summary: An AU where Spectre Garrus Vakarian finds himself captured by pre-FTL flight humanity and must come to rely on the one individual of the species that has shown him any sense of compassion, a laboratory technician by the name of Jane Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

Conjunction is the co-op work of the two fanfiction writer squigglysquid and Horrorclown. The characters and the universe is owned by BioWare.

* * *

The three Councilors stood tall from their podiums at the far end of the Chambers in their immaculate and crispy pressed formal suits that left Garrus often questioning how they even managed to move or walk. Garrus, himself, was still in the dirty armor of his last mission, having been called in to speak with the Council after just exiting his ship onto the private Spectre docks, but he couldn't complain.

Not if this order to appear could possibly mean another assignment. He always hated the free time in between missions where he had nothing to do and no one to spend the time with the most, so any possibility of action was welcome.

"Spectre Vakarian, thank you for arriving on such a short notice," Councilor Sparatus intones with a nod.

"We understand that you had just arrived from an extensive mission out in the Traverse," Councilor Tevos adds with a slight twist to her lips. "For which we congratulate you on your success."

_'Success' is a word for it_, he thinks with a flick of his mandible. _Definitely not the one I'd use for managing to sabotage a Batarian slaver ring by causing their main transport ship to steer straight into another, but I'm sure 'damn good job' is out of Tevos' vocabulary._

Unknowing of his inner musings, Councilor Velarn continues where the Asari Councilor left off. "It is because of your recent, and past, successes that we have determined you most capable of the delicate situation that has just come to our attention."

"As you know," Sparatus draws the conversation towards his podium, where he taps a few commands to pull up a holographic representation of Council Space. "The activation of usage of all Mass Relays is strictly monitored by the Citadel to ensure no inactive Relays are illegally accessed."

He doesn't need the Councilor to explain further, the knowledge of _why_ a basic curriculum for every Council species growing up, basic history. The Rachni Wars nearly wiped out all of galactic civilization, forcing the Council to uplift the violent Krogan – which they then had to fight an equally brutal war against shortly thereafter – and, once defeated, the current law against relay activation was enacted. Any unauthorized activation was short of an 'act of war' and obviously something worthy of a Spectre's attention.

"We have received reports that Relay 314 has recently become active." Valern taps a few keys to highlight said relay, showing that it, in fact, manages to map to at least six other relays – making it one of the more central relays in the linked system.

"Are we fearing Rachni?" Garrus asks, folding his arms behind his back. "Do we have any possible suspects?"

"Actually, that is why we have chosen to send a Spectre," the feminine voice of the Asari says over the large expanse separating the Councilors from the Spectre. "We don't know if this is a violation of Citadel law or simply the possibility of new contact with another space-faring species. You can go in and investigate the other end of Relay 314 to determine the cause of the activation. Report back to us your findings and any possible information you may have collected."

"I think it goes without saying, Spectre, of the consequences should you not return within an ample amount of time." Valern.

"Yes. If you should drop out of contact for any reason and for too long, another Spectre will be sent in the Relay under the orders of 'retrieval at any cost' and the Relay will be forcibly closed pending your reentry into Citadel space. We can't risk a valuable Spectre to curiosity." Sparatus.

"Understood, sir," the younger Turian replies with a nod.

"We understand that you may either be forced into sporadic communications or lose contact completely with the Citadel once you pass through the Relay, so you have a total of ninety days without contact before we report you MIA, Spectre Vakarian." Valern.

"Is there any questions about your mission?" Tevos.

"No, sirs. Just point me towards the Relay." He flicks a mandible in a smirk and Tevos' smile quirks her blue lips.

The Councilors dismiss him shortly after that, explaining that he will have a short time to collect anything personal he may need and get cleaned while they make sure to restock his ship's supplies. On the way to C-Sec to check with the Requisitions Office and see if they have any new mods for his Widow, he runs into Nihlia, the young female who recently has been training under his former mentor, Saren, and is currently on the Citadel for her induction ceremony.

"Garrus," she practically screams as she runs up to him, her bright green eyes widening. "I heard you were back from the Traverse. Want to go get drinks to celebrate another Batarian ring going up in flames?" She quirks a mandible at the running joke that he always tends to perform his jobs in the most flamboyant way possible.

He thrums in apology. "Sorry, Nihlia. I just received new orders. I'm to head out immediately."

She hums in distress and drops her head. "Damn. They sure don't mess around, do they?" He rumbles in agreement and she smirks, cocking her hip and drawing a low rumble from his chest. _Damn, it's been a long time in Batarian space._ "So, I guess there's no chance of taking you back to my place, huh?"

He growls at that truth, damning the fact that constantly working _does_ happen to cut into his time around the females. _One of which is practically purring and wasn't too bad a partner the one time_. "How about this," he purrs, lowering his head slightly to her ear and smiling when she shivers slightly. "When I get back, we go for those drinks and I make it up to you?"

"I think I might just go for that," she clicks, giving the edge of his right mandible a quick lick. He never understood why she insisted on touching that side of his face – it was practically numb thanks to the scars – but it just wasn't worth it to get into _that_ conversation when they were only just sharing a bed on occasion.

"I'll see you then, Nihlia." He steps back from her and turns to return on his way towards checking for new mods. "And congratulations on passing Saren's initiation. I told you you'd make it." He laughs at her frustrated response, knowing full well the crap the older Turian put her through since he lived it for nearly two years during his training.

The older man was hard to get along with, but he got the job done and he certainly wouldn't be where he was now – on his way into a _newly activated Relay_ – without the skills the harsh training instilled in him. Granted, he definitely knows why the Council asked _him_ to look into the Relay before going to his former mentor and it certainly wasn't because he was better looking.

* * *

His mission took him to the 4XD609-System. An unidentified Force has illegally opened the Mass Effect Relay, so he was send to investigate and find out who or what opened the relay, why and what do they want in this system.

All went well, just another mission to do. About 1 hour ago, his ship entered the system through the relay and he had started scans to, maybe find a trace or some evidence of what had happened here.

Frustration grew in him as he couldn't find anything in close proximity to the relay, so he was going to pay attention to the nearby planets, hoping to finally getting results.

Hours went by as he scanned planet after planet. One of this planets housed a sapient species, not capable of deep space flight. It was obvious that they haven't activated the relay. He sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _I'm a Spectre, I should hunt criminals all over the galaxy, shoot Geth and don't investigate an malfunctioning relay_

Recognizing that he hadn't drunk anything in the last few hours he left the pilot seat, going for a quick walk through his ship. Sitting all the time in one place, without doing something always made him tense. With a satisfied 'hum' he let his stiff joints creak. _That was necessary. _His ship was bigger than those of most Spectres, almost Corvette-Class size but without the necessity of having more people aboard than him to keep it working. An advanced AI was installed and constantly working. The long corridor that went a straight way from the cockpit to the cargo area had him pass his sleeping area, with a Turian bed in it and a television which he never used, the weaponry where he kept the most important thing his life, his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle. After that he passed the airlock and entered the kitchen area. A blue and silver interior, a small table just for him. That was all he needed.

As he was on his way to the fridge, in the back of the kitchen, to grab something to drink while the AI was recalibrating the scanner, something like a heavy quake erupted the ship, causing him to stumble. He was trying to grab for the table but his hands found nothing, making him fall on the ground.

Blinking red lights were popping out of the walls stating a ship wide alarm.

'Spectre Vakarian' the synthetic voice of his AI came through all of the speakers on the ship. 'Unidentified and unexpected malfunction in the stability dampers and in the Mass Effect cores power regulation. I had to shut down the drive core per emergency protocol to prevent it from overheating.'

'Spirits be damned!' he punched the floor as he stood up.

'EDI, at least try to reconfigure the dampers' Garrus shouted as he was running back to the cockpit 'Release the pressure and reroute energy from the Mainbattery!'

It didn't took long for the AI to answer. 'That is impossible Spectre Vakarian. I am unable to find the source of the malfunction and I can't access them.'

With a jump he made it to enter his seat, almost the very same time he felt that his ship was sucked towards the planet beneath him.

‚Routine mission my ass!' An angry, deep growl erupted from Garrus' throat. 'EDI sent an S.O.S to the Council and to all Council ships in transmission range!' he hastily closed his seatbelts.

'I'm afraid this is not possible. Long range transmitter is damaged.'

'Okay EDI then at least let us try to survive this.' His fingers flew over the control panels. 'Initiate reverse thrust EDI!'

He felt an incoming headache. Like a hot knife behind his eye.

_You have to stay focused!_

A few seconds went by before he was pressed in his seat and felt the raw energy of the engines.

'EDI tell me something about this planet. QUICK!

'Habitable, called Earth, dominant species is intelligent, highly populated around 10 billion, capable of short range space flight. Apparently not so high developed that they know about the relay. Possible to find necessary spare parts there…!' He interrupted her

'Spirits!' he saw something that looked like an old small orbital station. And it was coming at him very fast. Unable to steer the ship he knew he would hit it. Garrus closed his eyes as he waited for the impact.

A loud bang, the screeching of metal on metal and a heavy jerk.

'Status report!'

'The starboard fuel line is ruptured. We won't make it to the ground Spectre Vakarian, survival is unlikely.'

Garrus took a deep breath trying to calm himself

'When we're back home, remember me to talk to you about motivation and this kind of pep-talk.' Another deep breath

'Ok, reroute all energy to the thermal shields and throttle the intact engine!' his hands were moving so fast they were almost invisible, in a desperate effort to keep the ship stable. 'We need the same amount of energy in both engines. This ship has to be balanced!'

As they entered the atmosphere the ship started to shake and threatened to break. 'EDI, enable short range transmission

His hands grabbed his seatbelt as he was unable to do anything else than sit back, watch and take pot luck. 'Shields at 76%.'

He closed his eyes. 'Shields at 61%.'

A deep breath. 'Shields at 47%.'

_Mom _'Shields at 34%. Impact imminent!"

_Dad _'Brace for impact!'

_Sol…_


	2. Chapter 2

The innards of the ship where draped in a constant change of dark and the red pulsing light of the alarm.

Garrus stumbled as he tried stand up. 'Damn' a growl erupted from his chest as he remembered that his seat belt was still locked. With his hands shaking he wasn't abled to open it right away. *Click* Growling in pain, he left his seat 'EDI… Argh'

Her avatar lit up but Garrus couldn't hear her. With a flicker the monitor in front of him came to life 'Acoustic module damaged'. Garrus sighed in frustration, he pressed his hand to his side and closed his eyes. There was a deep dent in his armor, something hard must have hit him after the crash and he felt a sharp pain _Spirits that feels like a cracked plate_. Opening his eyes again, he saw that EDI had another message for him.

'Incoming forces, ETA 15 minutes, should leave immediately' the monitor informed him. His eyes wandered through the cockpit_It doesn't look that bad_

'EDI' he exhaled sharply 'Status report, what is damaged?' He focused on the Monitor in front of him 'Most damage is superficial, repairing the dampers and the fuel line is necessary – I suggest you leave this crash site immediately – I defend the ship.' Hands clasped to his side, he made his way to the armory. Some of the light cargo from the back of the ship was scattered over the ship. He keyed the security code in, opening the weapons locker. As much as he would love it to take his Sniper rifle with him, with the pain in his side he knew he never could've shoot it properly, so Garrus decided to take his M-77 Paladin hand gun. With the weapon locked and holstered to his hip he entered the airlock. 'EDI, tell me about the atmosphere. Can I breathe it?' He wasn't sure what monitor she would use in this room so he waited and looked around. To his right a monitor came to life 'Atmosphere contains: 78,084% Nitrogen, 20,946% Oxygen and 0,934% Argon, Breathe without caution.'

_At least one time I'm lucky. _'Activate decontamination sequence and open the door.' It took a while before the monitor answered him. 'Decontamination protocol malfunctioning, door must be opened manual'

_That's going to hurt like hell_

With his head hanging in frustration he walked to the other end of the airlock where the emergency lever was located. With his left hand still holding his bruised side he grabbed the lever with his right hand and pulled it down as hard as he could. With a painful growl he saw that the lever has won this round.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

The door made a hissing sound that almost drowned the deep growl that erupted in Garrus chest, opened and let the nearly blinding bright sun in. One hand at his ribs the other shielding his eyes against the sun he slowly left the ship. Taking a breath he looked around. _Great, a fucking desert_

Wherever he looked, all he saw was sand, rock some strange green plants who looked like a person with raised arms and more sand. He turned around, seeing that his ship has built a deep crater and was mostly covered in sand

'I guess that has to be enough as cover' he sighed to himself as his omni-tool lit up with a message form EDI. 'Next settlement around 13 miles straight north – I suggest you avoid being seen' He shook his head 'Thanks EDI, I know the protocol for encountering a new species' Looking at his omni-tool to find out where north was, he started out his search for spare parts.

_Fucking sand. _He was glad that this wasn't some iceplanet, he hated the cold, but with his heavy armor and obviously damaged cooling units he was cooked. And the sand. He hated that screeching sound of sand under the armor and in the jolts of it. The road was several hundred feet to his left, avoiding it for obvious reasons. _No need to cross path with whatever species lives here._One of these big green plants stood to his right casting equally big shadow, which he gratefully took as an excuse to take a short break. His side hurts and in that condition he just couldn't walk very fast or very long. So the 30 minutes he was on his way felt like hours to him, he rubbed his neck with a sigh. _What was that?_ His head jolted up, trying to determine the direction from where this sound was coming from. It sounded like an unsteady alarm, coming closer very fast. He stood there in the shadow, knowing that there was no way he could hide from whatever was coming his way. Putting some pressure on his side, Garrus knelt down, in an attempt to lower the chance of being seen. _You wear a shiny armor, idiot…_ The sound was getting louder and now he saw blue and red blinking lights on something that looked to be a vehicle. A vehicle with tires. _And these pyjaks are capable of any kind of spaceflight? _Looking around he figured that there was no way out of this, if they're not completely blind they were going to see him. He couldn't run let alone fight them and wouldn't want to draw his gun possibly causing a war. _I'm just gonna have sit here and see what happens._

The black and white vehicle with the blinking lights was almost driving past him as he heard a loud squeal, possibly the tires. Frustration grew in him, he knew he almost would've avoided them and now he had to face them. The blinking loud vehicle came closer to him, he would've laughed at how ridiculous that thing looked if this wouldn't mean the shittiest day in his life. The vehicle stopped about 30 feet in front of him, a very big sapient life form left it on one side while a shorter tinier on the other. They wore a kind of unsafe looking black uniform. _The little one is very_ _squishy and what a strange fringe they have_ he studied them very closely. _Damn the big one has the size of a young Krogan._ He knew he could kill them if he would be fit, even if the big one is big he still looked squishy. The small one drew its gun, pointed it at him 'Stand up! Show yourself!' He was thankful for his translator, some kind of ancient Prothean technology he doesn't fully understand, but it worked immediately. He hold his right hand up to show that he meant no harm. 'Relax Ash' the big one looked at the other 'Put your gun down' and laughed lightly 'we're in Roswell' _Ash? Probably a female of her kind_

The gun was still pointed in his direction 'Shut it Vega. You there' she said with a wave of her weapon 'stand the fuck up!' Garrus hissed in pain as he forced his way up. He knew talking to them would be pointless so he kept his mouth shut and tried to comfort his hurt right side. 'Jesus Christ' that Ash thing squealed and aimed her pistol now towards his head, while the other one laughed. 'You're scaring that poor bastard.'

'I'm scaring him? Look at it!'

'Calm down' the big one which Ash referred to as Vega walked over to him, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. 'Probably just an Area-51 loving geek who got lost' From behind the small female shouted at him 'Be careful, you're in my crosshair' 'Easy' he turned his head back to Garrus and was now just a few steps away from him, stopping with wide eyes as he saw what was standing in shadow 'Woha! You, you have nice costume' Garrus knew the protocol for contact with new species but he had no clue how to act now, so he just stood there holding his hand up. 'Do you understand what I say?' _Fuck, that's not going well_. No sure what to do Garrus tilted his head. 'What is your name? You know where we are?' _Name? No problem but I do have no fucking clue where I am…_

Garrus just stood there. 'Ash! Come here I think he's on drugs!' The small one closed the door of the vehicle, hurrying to close the distance between the car and the cactus, producing a dust cloud. She still had a gun in her hand. _She's a professional, he's an idiot_

The Vega type held out his hand to him 'Come out there, it's okay' Garrus didn't move an inch, cursing inwardly. _That's it? You're going to be arrested by these piyjaks?_

That's when Ash made the last step, stepping right in front of him, grabbing his hand to try to make him move. 'Holy shit!' she jumped back, right into the big one, causing them both to stumble. 'Jesus Ash, you complete Loco now?' Her gun was back aiming at him. 'That's… Vega… He…' - 'What?' - 'That's no human!' Vega laughed 'Yeah sure, we just stumble across an alien in the middle of a desert IN Roswell, you know…' his words were cut as Garrus decided to step into direct sunlight. 'Fuck, Ash that's an alien! You…' he pointed at Garrus 'You stay where you are' Garrus obeyed hoping that showing his empty hands was a sign of no harm intended on this planet too. Vega seemed confused. 'You… You understand what I'm saying?' His right hand was pressed against his chest. Garrus give a nod 'Whoa, that's so awesome…' A huge grin appeared on his face. 'Can you talk to us?' He shook his head. 'Fuck me that's… Ash that's… Ash?' Vega looked around and found Ashley several feet behind him her gun in one hand in the other a radio. '638 to HQ, HQ please respond.' They heard some static 'HQ here' 'I need military backup to milestone 214 out in the desert, code A-51'

Garrus sighed in annoyance _Military? Shit… where are the rachni?_

The big human was now right beside the small one 'What are you doing Ash?' She cut him off with one of their fingers raised. '638 please repeat!' 'Code A-51'

'Understood' a few seconds flew bye and Garrus sat down, knowing that being arrested was now unavoidable. The radio came back to life 'Commissioner Anderson and General Hackett are on their way to your position. Don't kill it but don't take any chances! Just don't let it escape!' 'Got it, 638 out'

'Ash look at it, it doesn't seem to be hostile' 'Vega, ready you fucking weapon, we have to keep it here till the military arrives and stop talking to it!' They tried to talk silently, not knowing that he had superior predatory senses. 'We found the first Alien ever and you're giving it to the military?' They watched in his direction 'I don't care, look at it, it's ugly as hell' _Says the squishy little thing with the ridiculous fringe. _'Now get your shotgun.'

After Vega returned from the car with his weapon no one talked anymore, both of them stood sever feet away from him, both with their weapons ready. The time went by, Garrus sat in the shadow, head hanging in the desperate need of some recovery as he was waiting for the military.

He was dozing off as he heard the loud sound of several vehicles closing in on his position. Eyes snapped open and he saw a big transporting vehicle followed by two smaller ones, he stood up. When he was going to be captured, he's going to do it with his head held high. He let his neck creak and waited. The big vehicle stopped and a lot of armed soldiers jumped from the back and two, perhaps important specimens got out of the other two cars. The older looking one gave some orders which Garrus couldn't filter out what he said, but he assumed that he told them to detain him. Fifteen soldiers moved towards him, aiming their guns at him. The older one followed them while the other, brown skinned talked to the two who found him. 'My name is General Hackett, I heard that you are able to understand me.' Garrus gave him a nod. 'You've entered United States territory without permission, for that I'm going to put you under arrest. Garrus nodded with a sigh. 'Sergeant, cuffs and blindfold' and with that he turned back to go to talk to the other person that arrived with him. With a click, some metal handcuffs locked his hands together and a big bag was pulled over his head. As he was dragged towards the transporting vehicle he hissed in pain. He could hear General Hackett 'You two will forget what you witnessed hear today. If I read anything about this in the news you two will never see the sun again, did I make myself clear?' 'Crystal' and with that he was pushed in back of the vehicle. He could hear the engine start and then his journey began.

No one talked during the right, the only sound he heard was the beat of his heart. He completely had lost his track of time. They slowed down and stopped, he could hear people talk, and then they accelerated again, drove a few more minutes and then came to a full stop. He was dragged out and pushed around, he could hear a lot of people, the clacking sound of weapons. _Great just great… a fucking huge military base. _Suddenly it got a lot cooler, they must've entered a building, he could tell from the change of climate. The hissing sound of what he thought must be an elevator and after that the hum of that very elevator. The ride was taking quite a while, and there was still that unpleasant silence. A *bing* announced the end of their ride. He was tugged by his cuffs, pushed against a wall. The fold was taken off and all he could see was white.

* * *

"Jane, wake up!" Pounding on her door amplified in her head by the too-long nap she took that only left her sleepier than when she went to bed before the intruder just gives up and opens the barrier, letting in a thin strip of white light across the floor. "Jane, wake up" her roommate repeats. "You have a phone call. It's from your boss."

That gets the young woman up, the sheets tangled around her waist making her fall to the ground in a heap with a thud which makes her roommate bite her lip in attempt to hold back laughter. "Hold on," Jane pleads as she yanks the offending items away as she tries to get back up, scrambling ungracefully a moment before earning freedom. "Okay, hand it over."

Her roommate, Kelly, hands the receiver over with a smirk at Jane's usual clumsiness and gives a final nod of wordless 'good-luck' before closing the door. Thought they weren't really what one would consider 'friends', the two years living together as roommates gave them a friendly acquaintance that lent to being able to read each other's unvoiced expressions. "This is Jane," she offers into the phone.

"Jane, get to the lab. We have received a new contract and we need to move to another facility." That is all she gets before the line clicks, her boss' rush obvious is his lack of need for her response.

He knows she'll agree to whatever he has, the job just too good to deny despite everything she has to put up with. First, it was the money that kept her working under the unbearable man that treated her like dirt. She had had to drop out of college, taking the Bachelor's degree instead of the higher degree she had set out for, when he had gotten too sick to continue working at his shop, his illness making it impossible to work on cars. Working for Dr. Lawson was the best use of her degree and she still got to work in the field she had originally been interested in, though at a lesser capacity than she would have preferred.

Then, once her father had sadly passed on, she had lost the will to return to school, the desire to give her dad a better life and repay him for the hard work and long nights to care for her single handedly gone in his absence. With no will to move forward and fears of losing what little happiness she had in her position in the lab, even if it was working for the jerk of a boss that she had, she stayed, just learned to tune out the verbal abuse as nothing more than white noise. She didn't want to leave the lab for another as Doctor Lawson's laboratory the best in the area with the best paid contracts for the military and United States government and the search for anywhere close would take her far from the only home she knew.

So here she was, tugging her knee-high socks back up and straightening them out, the striped fabric the only sign of her personality she was able to have at the lab and her guilty pleasure hidden under her long slacks, before slipping on her soft sneakers. She slept in her clothes, too tired to pull off her uniform earlier in the evening, so she only has to grab her jacket in case she gets cold, like always, before giving Kelly a good-bye wave and heading out.

Gripping the wheel of her little gray truck, an old graduation gift from her father when she set out across the state for school, she has to keep herself from bouncing in her seat in excitement for whatever her boss's vague call could mean. Usually, they get new contracts during normal working hours, not after and definitely not around nine in the evening where the sun has already dropped down past the low mountains in the distance. If it was enough to get Doctor Lawson to actually call her after her shift, it must be important and she can't wait to see what's in store, the multitude of possibilities of what they could work on running through her head.

Just outside Roswell city limits is the lab and she's surprised, her eyes opened wide and mouth gaping slightly, at the large numbers of big, black vans around the small dirt lot the small number of workers use as parking. She snaps her mouth shut with an audible click and pulls quietly into her usual spot at the far end of the lot, trying to keep out of the attentions of their not-so-friendly-looking guests.

It's just as she's at the bottom of the short stairs at the front that the two front doors swing wide, their glass surfaces that never seem to get cleaned of the New Mexico sand glittering in the overhead lights in the lot, and she comes face to face with a group of men out of television. Completely covered in dark clothing, thick vests, and wearing black helmets, she barely recognizes their _holding guns_ through her confusion, the sudden realization making her drop her jacket into the dirt and she throws her hands up in shock.

_Are they the government? Did we do something wrong? Am I going to die? This is like something out of X-Files… Wait…I am still dreaming? _

Her thoughts are cut off by a figure shouldering their way through the group of intimidating figures. _Wait… is that_?

Not giving her a moment to collect her jumbled thoughts- or even really take in what's happening now that she knows it is, in fact, not a dream- her boss, Dr. Henry Lawson, unceremoniously shoves a box of files into her chest. "Finally, she arrives," the older man says to no one in particular, his gray-haired head turning back to jerk another box from the hands of one of the black-suited men. "I was fixing to just leave without you, Jane."

She drops her head, biting her lip, at the reprimanding tone, knowing it's just best to let the man's ire run out on its own and limit any possible eye-contact. Wordlessly, she follows him as he stomps to one of the trucks, muttering curses under his breath as he tends to do when matters are taken out of his hands. It's a telling sign of their situation, as he _never_ lets things get out of his hands and, yet, he isn't throwing things in a rage – in fact, he's being quite civil – and it only aids in her suspicion that whatever is happening is something definitely good for the lab.

"I received an urgent call from an associate of mine," he starts in that usual way of speaking to the air instead of someone specific. "We worked together once in Japan and he's offered me a big chance here at the military air base." He suddenly stops in his process of packing the black vehicle in things from the lab and turns to Jane, a glare in his eyes. "I don't think it needs to be said that this is very important for Lawson Industries."

She nods emphatically, not helping in showing the excitement in her green eyes she knows he could just dash away. She wouldn't put it past the man, to raise her hopes unintentionally before telling her she isn't even to be joining him because it's just the manner in which he speaks, but she really wishes for once that luck would work in her favor.

Left dumbstruck in expectation, she doesn't notice as her hands are left empty and just floating in the space before her before the older man swats her hands down with a scoff. "Control yourself, girl. We must look professional." He closes the door and motions towards her truck. "Find someone to take care of _that_," she flinches at his distaste for her beloved truck, but stays quiet in case he's saying what she thinks he's saying, "and go grab the last container of supplies."

She jogs back to the building, watching the group of soldiers spread out and getting into the numerous vehicles – some of which reveal even more soldiers just sitting inside the darkened windows – and grabs the offered box from Michael, the tech that was hired only a few months before. "I hear you guys are getting to work for the military," he whispers conspiratorially, a soft smile on his lips as he nods towards the van that Doctor Lawson climbed in.

"Yeah, the Doctor says that an old friend got him the job." She takes the box as the younger man then hands over her dusty and almost forgotten jacket. "Thanks… By the way, can you take my truck back to my apartment? I'm sure Kelly will give you a ride home."

He blushes at the acknowledgment of the budding relationship even Jane isn't too dense to see, but nods in assurance, holding out a hand for her to drop the keys into. She shifts her hold on the box enough to unclip her house key and gives him the remainder, rushing at the yelled command from their boss that echoes over.

Coming up on the van, the unamused and clearly impatient look on her boss' face making her stumble on her last few steps before she catches herself just in time to hear the huff from the older man. "About time." He motions with a thumb to where he wants her to place the box, not willing to move anymore unless it entails them finally disembarking, and she lays it down before pulling away to stand outside the van's door. She isn't sure whether she should climb in, and probably look like a fool for misinterpreting his words, or just wait for him to blatantly state what he wants her to do. Obviously seeing her discomfort, Dr. Lawson sighs and rolls his eyes. "Good God, girl. Get in, already. I'd rather we arrive at our new lab _before_ the sun."

Jane nearly faints with excitement – and barely manages to withhold her high squeak of joy from making her look foolish and ruin her already shady image of professionalism – but she manages to scramble into the vehicle, sitting on her jacket and needing to bend awkwardly to get it out from under her butt before straightening enough to get her seatbelt on. Barely a moment after it clicks, the van roars to life and moves, the shocks obviously in need of repair and leaving Jane thankful she wore her extra supportive bra as well as strapped herself to the seat else she'd be flopping around the back seat like a fish.

After a long time of silent driving, Dr. Lawson turns to Jane with an odd expression. She doesn't know how to describe it, really, as it isn't his usual scowl or glare of the lab or the blank expression he uses in meetings with important clients or potential clients. If she were correct in her expressions, which is a hard skill to master with the older man, she'd say he was excited, or maybe even happy, but it's an odd stretch for him after all the years knowing him.

"Jane," he says somewhat softly – it certainly lacks that cold edge of his anger or belittling. "This is a very important job we are being hired for. I only trust you from the others at the lab because you have worked with me longest." He sighs and crosses his hands in his lab. "Don't prove me wrong when I promised Dr. Harper that you can understand the reason that what we are about to see needs to remain completely confidential. _No one_ must know of this." He doesn't say of why he knows she'd be best to get whatever this is secret, his real reason for his decision of her presence because, in his eyes, she doesn't _have_ anyone to blab to, not because of her 'years of service', but she doesn't care. If this something is big enough to even have him acting strangely, it must be something _really_ big.

She swallows down her nerves and nods in understanding before asking, "What are we doing, sir?"

He smiles in satisfaction, most likely proud to be the one given whatever chance this is over his competitors. "I don't think words can describe. You must see it to believe, but know that this is an once-in-a-lifetime experience."

She is quiet after that, letting the man turn his attentions to the windows to watch the flat landscape of the outskirts of Roswell. When they finally pull up to the military base, it's another ten minutes of passing through checkpoints and seemingly endless gates before they come to a stop, the dark skinned soldier in the passage seat getting out to open the side door of the van for Doctor Lawson. "Right this way, Sir and Ma'am."

The tall building is plain and the main room large with people bustling to-and-fro, but they aren't given much time to take in the sights as they are lead to a large elevator, plain on the inside and clearly meant for utility as it's devoid of any of the luxuries one would expect outside of a high-security military base. "You will be moved into housing within the base," the dark skinned soldier continues as he taps a button that Jane can't see from her position at the back of the lift. "Your lab is on the forty-second level of the basement. Once you are settled in, someone will be by to show you to the housing we have set up."

Dr. Lawson scoffs. "I take it we aren't allowed to leave the base? Is that necessary?"

"Actually, you can leave as you will, but you will need an escort. I'm sure you understand the need to keep things contained."

She ignores whatever unspoken dismissal she's sure her boss has for the man, wondering just want is so important that they have to play hush-hush, not even leaving the base unless they have a chaperone, and that Dr. Lawson doesn't even want to tell her until she _sees_ it. She doesn't have to ponder long as the lift slows to a stop, the numerous floors passing rather quickly to her relief, and she follows the group out and down the long, white hallway lit with high fluorescents. Looking at the claustrophobic walls and lack of possible windows into the outside world, she's glad she at least gets to walk around the base and not be stuck down here all day and night.

They stop at a locked door, a key pad and scanner set into the wall beside it, and the soldier takes out a thin piece of plastic. He taps a few buttons and holds the card to the scanner, the lock flashing with each movement before turning green. "You each will receive an access card and the key code to the door once you are shown to your private bunks. Right this way."

He steps in, followed by her boss and then herself, into a dark room, the smell of chemicals and sterilization tools marking it as a lab even though the lights haven't come one yet. She turns to Doctor Lawson, her brows drawn down in confusion though he wouldn't see it in the dark, and sees his smug expression just as the lights come on. He motions with his chin behind her and she turns, still confused, when her heart practically stops at the sight before her.

_X-Files indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been nearly an entire day working in the new lab and Jane is still completely shocked at the sight of the alien, dubbed 575 from the military personal for the area code of the area it was found in. There is still no word on _how_it got here, any kind of ship still not found by the military searchers, though she's pretty sure a simple lab tech wouldn't be told anyways.

Besides, the possible ship didn't matter to her as much as _it_did. She didn't spend nearly six years in biological studies to _not_ get excited at the chance of the first ever _alien_ to make contact with Earth being mere meters from her at all times, even if it was in a thick, probably bullet-proof, glass containment cell.

It certainly wasn't as she would have expected, either. Where everyone thought aliens looked like gray men with gangly limbs and big, black eyes and limited features, 575 was completely different.

It was _tall,_over two meters and probably around seven feet from its two-toed feet lined in big claws to the curved-back spines on its head, and even without the supposed armor the military found it in, it was still entirely too intimidating for her to ever imagine it as the tiny gray aliens plastered all over her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico. It seemed the only thing the media ever got right was the color, or at least partially, as the extraterrestrial in their lab had a pretty silver sheen whenever the fluorescent lights hit the surface of it oddly armored body, like polished metal in the sun. It had a dashing of dark blue across its face and it looked artificially made, not a part of natural coloring, but she was unable to ever get the chance to really get a look at the markings or the apparent damage fanning out across 575's right side that looked like old scarring.

Surprisingly, she didn't fear it as she thought she would- as she expected- and she couldn't take her eyes off it, even when it would turn its own attentions to her in return. 575 would never act aggressively either, contrary to the literal weapons on its hands and feet and hard-looking plated surface, and she often found her curiosity pulling her concentration from setting up the lab for their studies scheduled to begin tomorrow to the creature. What she wouldn't give to sate her mind and just get the chance to stand at the glass all day or – heaven forbid – have the chance to break the _first_rule the soldiers set for them and open the heavy door of the chamber and step inside, test her luck.

_It certainly wouldn't be a bad way to go,_she thinks. _To die at the hands of the first ever alien to land on Earth._

Her moments of weakness never lasted, though, as she could never remain subtle enough while catching glances not to catch the eye of Dr. Lawson, and a short reprimand through tightly pinched lips always got her back to the task at hand for a handful of hours. Yet, eventually she would turn to 575 in its plain cell with only a single, lumpy mattress as bedding, short toilet, and heavy tub fed by an automated water spout, wishing she had the chance to know more.

Hopefully, if their luck held, they would receive whatever 'armor' 575 was said to have had and they would get to begin testing on it. As it was, the General of the base put a strict 'no-touching' rule on the creature and it made sense, contact could resist in any manner of negative side effects _as well_ as the possible maiming, but it didn't do much for the lab and their jobs. However, word was that they were going to be allowed to run tests on the armor pulled from in when it was captured, so perhaps they could pull traces of its DNA from the lining.

They were lucky that Dr. Lawson's colleague, Dr. Harper, was able to pull some strings with the General and allow them to at least be in the same room as 575. She saw the man but for a few moments, but it was long enough to gather that he was in a separate lab, with a separate order to study the _weapons_ 575 was found with, and she was actually relieved to be working under her boss, even when he got into one of his moods. She'd take working alien DNA and studying 575's biological functions over working with any kind of gun, the thought made her skin crawl.

"Jane," the short command pulls her from her thoughts and she rushes over to Dr. Lawson where he stands at the door to the lab, pulling on his jacket in a clear sign he is done for the day and heading home – or to the small room here on the base that serves as their temporary home. "Finish prepping the lab. I don't want to be wasting time cataloguing supplies when we receive the specimen."

"Of course," she says with a nod and moves to accept his lab coat to hang it back up in the cabinet of his things.

As she's draping the coat, he continues, "And don't you dare listen to any of that noise you tend to listen to in our labs." She looks to him, shocked. "Yes, I know. It's a racket and I don't want anyone thinking we're a bunch of imbeciles."

She holds her tongue at the insult to _The King_ and his music, simply nodding in understanding. The Doctor leaves, giving her the chance to breathe and she looks over to the glass cell with a soft smile. "You don't hate Elvis, do you?" 575 tilts its head slightly and she can't help the short little snort of amusement at it looking just like a confused puppy. "Boy, you're missing out. Here, I'll show you."

Jane walks to the cabinet that holds her things and digs around in the small box of things until her hand comes to a small, square shape. Pulling it out from her things, she smiles when she sees it as her portable radio with exterior speakers with her smaller, handheld player still attached to the port. Waving it in the air to show 575, she trots up to the countertop set midway in the center of the room, between the cell and most of their research equipment.

"Okay, first things first. Elvis Presley, also known as The King, is _the_ thing to know about if you want to know anything about Earth." She clicks a button and _That's All Right_comes on, making her smile and tap her foot. "Hear this? His first ever single. Most say he wouldn't be famous if it wasn't for this song."

She bobs her head a bit and taps her heel on the tiles to the beat before she can't help but singing along, not caring if the strange alien hears her horrible singing. "I'm leaving town, baby. I'm leaving town for sure." She points at the glass at nearly loses it when 575 jerks its head a bit. "Well, then you won't be bothered with me hanging 'round your door. Well, that's all right, that's all right." She makes a show of trying to drag out the notes like Elvis on the following, "that's all right now mama, anyway you do."

She goes quiet and just listens to the music, the sound making her smile softly at the memories of her dad it brings and how it used to listen to it as he worked in his shop, feet kicking as he was waist deep under some car or another. She remembers she would often laugh, overjoyed when he would whistle to the music or dance with her on his toes as a child, and doesn't notice she's lost herself in her head until halfway through the next song, _Bossa Nova Baby_. Blinking back the wet feeling in her eyes, she turns the music down a bit in efforts not to torture the first alien on Earth with too loud of music.

"Sorry about that, 575," she offers with a twitch of her lips and sets back to work on unpacking the remaining boxes that was brought in from their lab nearly an hour away. She figures she's wasted enough time trying to sate her nosiness over her planet's guest and it's nearly eleven in the evening, so it really wouldn't do to lose what little sleep she might be able to get tonight.

* * *

It didn't took him long to adjust his eyes to the bright white light, that lighted every inch of his cell. A poor excuse of a bed, a strange silver metal basketlike thing hanging at the wall and something that looked like a tub was everything he had in his cell. Three solid walls and one completely made of glass. _Makes me easier to monitor I guess _

His eyes found the cameras in the corners of his cell. There were two of them, one in the left corner in the back of the cell and one in the front right corner. _No dead angle here. _He doesn't want to be watched all the time, not want to be seen even when no one looked in the cell. With his back turned to the glass wall, he stepped into the right corner of his cell, bringing up his omni-tool. Garrus wouldn't want to take a chance on it. If they took this from him, he would never leave this cell alive. He typed a code in his tool, sending an overload in the cameras, disabling them. _Better._ He was pretty sure they wouldn't send a simple technician in the cell and even if they did, he would just overload the new and at least for now he had his privacy.

He looked outside his cell, taking the area in, looking for weaknesses and very well knowing that he couldn't stay here for too long. _When they send Saren_ he growled low out of frustration and sat down on the very uncomfortable mattress, calling it a bed would be an insult. He had no idea what he should do in here, the cell too small to pace around, he didn't dare to open his omni-tool. They had stripped him from his armor and his guns leaving him with nothing than his black undersuit and his omni-tool.

There was it again, the red fringed…_ Human, that's what they're called_. She seemed to be the only one not scared by him or wanting to kill him. _Jane_, he was sure that that was her name, at least the elder person, a Dr. or something like that called her that, well yelled it _mostly_. As for her, she was the smallest of these humans he had saw so far, and squishy. _Hell how did they became dominant as a species? When the council send Saren…_ He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought, as he saw her again. She seemed to look at him as often as she could, working on whatever she worked on and looked over her shoulder, walking from one side of the lab to another looking at him. _Never saw a Turian before? _He chuckled silently as he heard that the older human talked to Jane. They were too far away and in combination with most likely security glass he couldn't really understand what was going on. The older one put down his lab-coat and gave it to her, adding some words that the small female didn't seem to like. He watched them, as the older one turned around and made his way to the elevator and then he was gone, leaving Garrus in his cell and Jane in the lab alone.

She looked over in his direction 'You don't hate Elvis, do you?' _What is an Elvis?_ The confusion must be written all over his face as he tilted his head. 'Boy, you're missing out. Here, I'll show you.'

She walked out of his sight, returning while waving a… _What is that? _He haven't seen something like this in his entire life.

'Okay, first things first. Elvis Presley, also known as The King, is _the_ thing to know about if you want to know anything about Earth." She clicks a button and a very strange noise comes on, making her smile and tap her foot. "Hear this? His first ever single. Most say he wouldn't be famous if it wasn't for this song'

_A king? _The music was unlike everything he ever listened, not unpleasant though.

He watches her closely and all of a sudden she sings along the song making Garrus eyes widen. "I'm leaving town, baby. I'm leaving town for sure." She points at him and he can't help but tilt his head even more, as he is confused as he never was before. "Well, then you won't be bothered with me hanging 'round your door. Well, that's all right, that's all right." She makes a show of trying to drag out the notes like Elvis on the following, "that's all right now mama, anyway you do."

He looks her closely, seeing that something must be on her mind, though he isn't able to read the emotion correctly, not being around long enough. She smiles softly, so he assumes she's remembering something good. With a move of her fingers over that strange thing she turns down the volume

'Sorry about that 575'

_Again that stupid combination of numbers _he watches her as she returned to her work. Leaving Garrus alone with his thoughts. _Strange kind these humans._ He felt the events of the day taking its toll, so he sat back on the bed, sliding against the wall, letting his head hang that his fringe isn't scratching against the wall. He hears her doing whatever work she got to do and feeling his mind getting heavier in tiredness. At first he tries to fight the feeling, but soon he crosses his arms over his chest, his head hangs more limb and his mind drifts away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane pressed the button to take her to the lab as her other hand pops the earbud back into her ear, _One Broken Heart for Sale_ coming on from the portable player in her back pocket. Though she doesn't enjoy the late nights in the lab running the tests and charting data for Doctors Harper and Lawson, it does give her a chance to let The King blare loudly through her earphones without having to worry about any disproving looks or 'professionals don't _dance to music_ while there's work to be done.'

Humming to the song, she takes a sip of her energy drink, her lips puckering slightly around the tartness that always happens to give her a shock, and then takes a bit from the cherry twist candy she managed to find in the mess hall machine on the ground level. At least she never played Elvis through the little radio she had hidden in her locker while the two older men were around and the only other person in the lab didn't seem to mind the music either.

Although, she could be quite certain if it did. It was _an alien_, after all, but it never acted different when she turned the radio up. In fact, it didn't do much of anything besides sit there and sometimes watch her make a fool of herself dancing like a fool or being an absolute clutz whenever she accidently knocked something over on her long nights.

The elevator finally makes it to the 42nd level of the basements and she steps out and heads to the lab. With her hands full, she has to clamp the long string of red candy in her lips to free her hand to input her access code and swipe her badge, but she manages without spilling her drink or dropping the rest of her food stash from the crook of her elbows.

The door slides open and the lights turn on from the sensors detecting her entrance, showing her the bright walls of the large room she's called home. "Hello, 575," she says cheerily around a bite of candy and a wave at the silver alien behind the thick, shatter-proof glass.

It doesn't respond much past a flicker of the parts of its anatomy around its mouth that Jane can't quite decide calling between jowls or mandibles and following her movement across the room with its head. She takes that reaction for greeting enough and lays the bag of remaining cherry twists and unopened water on the counter before going to check the samples she left analyzing for the past two hours already._Still no results_, she thinks with a sigh at the still running evaluations of the swabs she was told to take of 575's armor.

Armor was the best word for it, as it was heavy and definitely meant to protect the wearing from harm, but it wasn't quite metal. At least, not any combination of metal that's ever been used on _Earth_, so it just aided to the whole _alien from another planet _theory. She didn't understand why 575 even wore the heavy pieces because it looked like it was made of armor on its own, even if they couldn't test it until they received clearance from General Hackett to examine it. As it was now, they were absolutely _not_ allowed to touch the creature, let alone take samples, and it was dumb luck that Dr. Harper had managed to convince the stiff backed General into allowing it in the same room, even if it was keep behind a glass wall.

So here she was trying to get as much information as her bosses irrationally demanded – where is it from? Why is it here? Is it dangerous? Can it speak? – from swabs of its equipment and coming up blank. Giving up trying to will the computer to save her the headache of upset bosses tomorrow, she heads to her radio and hooks up her radio to the speakers to let The King's croon soothe her frustrations.

She bobs her head to the music, taking another bite, and laughs when 575 tilts its head to the side like a dog in confusion at her when she shakes her hips to the beat. Giving into her childlike enjoyment of the music, she grabs her water bottle and holds it to her lips, pretending to sing into it. The gray shape watching her straightens up, but she knows she isn't imagining the look of sheer confusion on its face, the little flaps on its mouth quivering in and out.

She laughs at the look on its face, finding its befuddlement at the odd little human absolutely adorable and completely at odds to the heavy weapons and armor the soldiers strip off of it, and uncaps her bottle of water. She takes a drink to quench her parched throat and makes a big smack when she pulls the bottle from her lips, but 575's staring eyes draws her attention.

"You okay, 575?" she asks with a raised brow, not sure what it wants when it shifts closer to the window and stops almost pressed up against it. "Am I bothering you?"

She watches its eyes –blue, they're a light blue, almost silver – from their positions separated by only a handful of meters and sees it shift from her own eyes and down. Like sudden realization, she gasps and holds the bottle up. "You want water?" She holds the bottle forward to cement her question and points a finger to it.

Silvery-blue eyes switch from her own to the bottle in her hand before it slowly raises a hand and point a single finger of its odd three-fingered hand at the water through the glass. She smiles giddily and nearly bounds to the glass before stopping herself and searching for something to give 575 some water. She knows there's a tub of water in its enclosure that feeds from a hose in the wall and runs on a sensor, but none of them have seen it drink with its odd shaped mouth, so maybe it needs help.

She finds a thin, oblong tray with tall walls and pours some of her water in it before laying her bottle on the counter with the rest of her forgotten snacks. Forcing her body to limit its over-excited bouncing, she goes to the glass wall and crouches to her knees. 575 follows her and crouches down on its side of the barrier, but doesn't proceed further, almost seeming to wait for her to continue. The glass wall doesn't come completely to the ground in some places to offer slots to slide items under – this chamber was for some kind of isolation experiments that the base ended up removing everything but the single door that has since been locked and sealed.

"Easy, easy, 575," she says softly, soothingly as she places the tray in the gap, trying to keep her fingers out from 575's side in case it suddenly attacks in her in her complacency. It doesn't move, surprisingly, but she doesn't risk it as she pull a pen from her jacket pocket and nudges it the rest of the way through.

When she pulls the pen back and rests on her heels, 575 finally moves, taking the tray of offered water. It looks at the tray a moment, spinning it a bit in its hands almost as if its thinking – which she is starting to think it can do if the earlier pointing was any proof – before it turns it, short side towards its body, and raises it to its mouth. She gasps, pulling its attention, and she watches in astonishment as 575 tips the tray against its flat mouth and drinks, the tan skin of its neck constricting and wavering as it swallows.

"Holy crap," she says after she forces her jaw back up off the floor. 575 puts the tray down, it completely drained of liquid, and passes it back under the wall in what she thinks is probably a request for more. "Yeah, sure. More." She bolts to her feet and runs back to her bottle, bringing it back in shaking hands.

_I'm actually communicating with it! _She exclaims to herself as they repeat the process until her entire bottle is drained. _And 575 can use tools! This is amazing! Holy crap, holy fucking crap._

As if her day could get any more unbelievable, when her water is drained, 575 stands from it crouch and makes its way to the tub of water they had set up for it at first. She stretches over to get a better angle and practice squeels when she sees the shocking sight of the alien dipping the tray into the tub and bringing water up to its mouth to drink.

They knew their extraterrestrial visitor was intelligent, how could it not be with the armor, weaponry, and obvious capability to travel through space, but they never managed to communicate and it never showed signs of anything beyond just cooperating with their nonverbal commands. Now, she almost wonders if it knows what they're trying to do and is just playing them for a bunch of fools. Either way, it's talking to _her_ and that's good enough for her to overlook everything else.

"I guess you've been dying of thirst this whole time, huh?" 575 looks over and blinks, but she takes it as a good enough response. "I never would have thought you can't drink from there, but I guess it makes sense." She runs her fingers along her cheeks as she thinks about how the alien seems to have nothing between its teeth and those weird flapping pieces. "I guess that's our bad, buddy."

The gray figure returns to the wall and crouches, sliding the tray under the wall, but she shakes her head. "No, no, keep it." She presses it back with a finger and 575 tilts a head. "You need to drink whenever you're thirsty, not just when I'm around."

It takes a moment, but it must understand at least partially as 575 takes the tray in its large hand – something she just realized could probably wrap around her neck with overlap – and moves further into its enclosure. It looks at the room around it, its spiked head swiveling around, before it moves towards the bedding they left for it that it formed into a big nest.

It actually _hides_ the drinking tray and Jane can't help but lower her brows in confusion. It's almost as if 575 doesn't want anyone to find it and she doesn't know if it's just a way of safekeeping or a means of hiding it from discovery. It's certainly a question for a day they actually manage to get the creature talking – if that ever happens – so she decides to let it go and see where things take her now that she's just been a part of the most remarkable event in her entire life.

* * *

It's been three days since his ship crashed in the middle of a desert, somewhere on this spirits-forsaken planet.

The inhabitants of this planet were clearly intelligent but definitely hostile towards him.

Three days of sitting in this damned glassbox, monitored the whole time, without any food or water. He couldn't sort it all out, everything looked so weird. His room was sparsely equipped with nothing more than an uncomfortable bunk and a toilet, which took him some time to figure out to use.

He had tried to sleep in the bed, well at least to relax, but it was way too hard for his taste. He had built himself a poor imitation of a Turian bed, with the few pieces of bedding, shoved together to lay upon them. But still more than a few minutes of restless sleep a day was all he could get. Resulting in constant headache and pain in his back.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he stood up from the bed, where he tried to spend as little time of his monotone days as possible. He stretched his back, letting his vertebras pop, drawing a sigh of relief. Determined to do something against his back pain, he laid down on the cool concrete floor, making some sit-ups.

Up. A white medium sized lab.

Down. A grey concrete ceiling.

Up. A white lab.

Down. Grey concrete.

Up. White.

Down. Grey.

Apart of the humans, that was the only thing his day contained. Grey and White.

He felt his plates started to itch, which just happens when his stress level. And here he hasn't got much to ease it, so he rushed between the bed and the wall getting nervous. Garrus started to do some shadow boxing, knowing that it wouldnt work. A couple of minutes went by, some people in white medical scrubs walking by and stopping to watch him a bit. As he thought, shadow boxing didnt ease much of his stress, so he started to punch the wall. Feeling the slight pain in his hands helped as he was performing some of his Turian Kata's.

They took almost everything from him, stripping his weapons was only the first step. As soon as he had surrendered to them, they referred to themself as 'humans', they took away his armor. Among Turians it was common to walk around naked. Having natural plating for protection was enough most of the time. Now he felt a bit naked.

The most important for him was that they had no clue about his omni-tool, which left him a short ranged melee weapon if necessary and more important his translator. As he was able to understand all of what they said he quickly figured out that most of them were xenophobic assholes, cursing at him, calling him an abomination. Some suggested to just kill him, some others just made fun of him, while he stood their pretending to don't understand what they were saying.

He had lost track of time, what can happen pretty fast if you have no indicators like the sun. The only thing that at least showed the daytime was the shift change, well assuming that more scientists mean day and fewer meant night.

Most of the scientists were already gone so he assumed that shift change was just about to happen what means he had a few minutes just to himself, with no glaring light and staring eyes. Time for a much needed nap. He sat down on the bunk, shoving the white sheets away as he leaned back against the cool wall.

_At least it's not cold in here_

He sighed.

Turian's don't really need much sleep, he could work for over 5 days without sleep, but his body had to pay a price for the crash, leaving him more exhausted than he normally would be.

He dozed off into a dreamless, state of slight recovery.

_Swoosh…_

He blinked

_New shift arrived_

With an almost inaudible buzz the lights in the lab room his cell was in, came to live.

He could hear what happened out there, for his cell window, even though it was 1.5 inches thick, it wouldn't close the cell completely, letting again around 1.5 inches free on the bottom of it. He doesn't really know why, maybe a constructional flaw.

Thanks to his predatory senses he could hear something that sounded like a rhythmic humming.

_Jane_

He recalled her name from hearing that some of the older daughter often shouted it out, or making fun of her. Calling her a 'Geek'. He doesn't know what that meant, but she was the only one down here, treating him good, being friendly and talking to him. He liked her, she wasn't pretending to be superior.

She walked into the lab, looking in his direction. 'Hello, 575' she greeted him. This stupid named made his mandible flicker in amusement. He slightly shook his head but she had turned away from him again.

He flexed his throat as he swallowed dryly, almost painful. He had to get something to drink, he knew that but he wasn't sure how to figure that out. He had that weird looking thing in his cell, which he was sure would give him water, but with his facial anatomy there was no way he could use it.

He watched her, still her back pointing in his direction. Suddenly that odd music came again, she referred to it as 'the King'. _Poor Kingdom_ was all he could think of.

_Spirits no…_ he tilted his head in confusion and amusement as he watched her dance. Well at least he thought that this was supposed to be dancing. Either that or a really bad seizure. He heard her laugh, he liked that sound. It sounded like the laughter of an Asari but not so arrogant.

As she pulled out a water bottle, he couldn't help but stare at it.

_Spirits please let her understand what I want._

His eyes never left the bottle, staring at it. Almost as if his mind could drink the water. He could almost feel the cool, wet sensation in his dry mouth.

A low rumble erupted from his chest. Garrus hoped she hadn't heard it, making her afraid of him was the last thing he wanted. 'You want water?' she hold the bottle in his direction pointing at it. His chest rumbled as he saw that he understood.

He pointed his talon at the bottle, purring silently, flicking out a mandible in anticipation.

She was clearly looking for something, and Garrus never took his eyes from her.

She stopped and returned to him with, what is that? A trey?

He purred, thanking her silently with his subharmonics, since he knew that humans can't hear them. Garrus followed her motion, not taking his eyes of hers. He knelt down on his side of the cell, watching every move of her, how easy it was for her to bend down. _Comes with being squishy I guess..._His mandible flared slightly. She seemed like an Asari but more realistic, more natural to him. He reached for the trey, unwillingly letting out a low and short rumble. He saw that she quirked her eyebrows at that, smiling a bit. Motionless, Garrus sat there, wondering what she might think. The silence was about to become uncomfortable, so he choose to break that moment, to take a desperately needed sip of water. He drunk the whole water on the tray in one huge sip and shoved the tray back, hoping she understood that he wanted more water. She made a surprised face 'Yeah, sure. more.' She almost fell down as she hurried to get her bottle to give him more. The trey returned to him.

The second sip was as refreshing as the first one and as he had downed the he refilled it immediately at this strange aparature at his wall. With both mandibles flared in a smile and a purr in his throat he turned around.

He drank enough water to last for a longer time, and knelt down to give her the tray back. She made an adverse gesture 'No, no, keep it. You need to drink water whenever you're thirsty. Not just when I'm around.' He was baffled by her kindness. Not even the advance Councilraces would treat a new Species with that respect as this human did. Another purr left his throat. He would hide this tray, if necessary defend it with his life. It was more than just a device to help him get water, it was a gesture of her kindness. He looked around the sparsely equipped cell.

It didn't took him long to figure out that the best place to hide it is his bed. So he shoved it under the matrass hoping it would make for a good hideout. He watched her as she returned back to her work, constantly looking back to him.

Garrus knew that this woman was his best and most likely only chance to get of here, without killing everyone. The council would soon list him as M.I.A and sending another Spectre to inspect the relay and maybe find him in the process. If the council would do, what he expected them to do, they would send his mentor and friend Saren Arterius, which would end in a giant shootout and a lot of dead humans. Saren would do anything to get him out of there. Of course he would try to bargain at first but if the negotiations would fail, he would return with the full power of the turian hierarchy, most likely wiping this species out. Garrus wouldn't let that happen so he has to think about how to become friends with the apparently only friendly human.


	5. Chapter 5

_Test inconclusive._

Jane sighs in defeat at a repeat of the same results they've been getting for the past day and a half. While cool to look at, 575's armor was practically useless in trying to learn more about their alien visitor. On top of yielding no possible DNA swabs, or at least some that weren't either completely deteriorated or partial for their needs, the thing just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It was heavy, but not at all the weight she would expect looking at it. It looked like metal, but when compared to the heavy Kevlar vests of the soldiers, it wasn't much difference in the compared weights. Yet that wasn't where the surprises ended with the strange alien armor.

Jane had a very reasonable doubt that there were compartments of some kind because, when she rapped her knuckles on the surface in places, it would make a hollow noise. Plus, if movies or television taught her anything, it was that 575 wouldn't just show up on a planet and not have wondrous tech that could conceal everything one would need for survival on their very person.

_If only I can get the darn thing to cooperate,_ she thinks with frustration as she tries prying her fingers into a gap of the metal plates in hope that it'll open one of said suspected compartments. One actually moves a bit before snapping back into place, her finger going along with it. She jumps back with a yelp and sticks her throbbing finger to her lips, glaring at the stupid piece of metal junk.

"Stupid thing," she curses the alien piece of armor and huffs in frustration at yet another thing not working for her. "If I can't get at least _something_ for Doctor Lawson to present…," She leaves the rest unsaid as she hears the doors slide open.

Looking up, she sees one of the soldiers that's left to patrol the floor as supposedly 575 emitted some kind of EMP when it was first captured that fried the security cameras _after_ General Hackett had denied any contact. It was quite the coincidental predicament, but she actually can't complain since she's pretty sure her stunt last night giving the creature water would have definitely gotten her into severe trouble.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" The tall man says with a smirk on his lips, his dark brown eyes lit with amusement. "The doctors have you doing all the hard work?"

"Uh… yeah." She shrugs and hides her throbbing finger away so the soldier doesn't see her less than scientific way of trying to work with their specimen's things. "But it's not all bad." She squints her eyes in thought and bites her lip, trying to remember his name.

He chuckles and leans against the counter between them, crossing his arms the best he can around the gun in his hold. "You already forgot me? Ouch," he says with mock hurt, but his expression doesn't drop. "It's okay. I'm sure you had much bigger things on your mind." He holds out a hand with a smirk. "Lieutenant Commander Alenko, but you can call me Kaidan."

"Oh… um." She takes his hand, confused by his nonchalance around that huge gun in his hand. "Jane. Jane Shepard. Nice to meet you."

His grip is firm and strong, almost too forceful for her smaller hand, but he lets her go with a chuckle of amusement. "You know… I'm surprised a girl like you would be here."

"Why?" She frowns in confusion, not sure what he means.

"What would a pretty girl like you want with a job like this? Dealing with _that_?" He motions to the glass cage holding 575. "I mean, _look at it_. You don't feel weird with that thing watching you all day? I'm sure you're talented enough to get a job anywhere, why here?"

"Maybe because it's the only place I can actually work on the _first alien to visit Earth_?" she answers as if it was obvious, which, to her, it was. She doesn't quite get what this guy is trying to say. "And 575 isn't bad. Sure, it looks intimidating, but it hasn't done anything to actually _prove_ that it is dangerous."

He shakes his head and looks to the cage, his back to her. "If you ask me, we should have just killed it when they found it out in the desert." She gasps in shock, but he continues as if he hadn't heard. "We don't know why it's even here. We don't know what it's capable of. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You can't just kill something you don't understand," she says as she moves back to the armor, hoping that the man will see her working and leave. She really doesn't want to talk anymore about killing a creature that has only shown them respect by following their orders when it could have very well fought. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Commander, but I have to get back to work."

His sigh is barely heard as he stands to his feet and takes his leave. When she knows he has left by the door sliding and clicking closed, she groans in frustration over everything, her inability to get anything for her boss from the armor, feeling absolutely helpless to even get a stupid hatch in a piece of inanimate armor open, and being surrounded by people who all think the discovery of the century- no, millennia- is nothing more than a situation that should be dealt with before it could get out of hand.

What's worse is she isn't sure that she should really let everyone know that 575 understands them, can communicate in some manner. Would it really be to its benefit if the soldiers here knew it could understand the things they want to do it? It only makes her feel worse to know that it is probably just as sentient as she and that stupid jerk of a Lieutenant Commander are.

"I just wish I knew what to do in this situation, you know?" she asks the tall figure behind the glass, not knowing when exactly 575 started to watch again after it had taken to resting in it's weird nest of bedding. She frowns at its silence. "You aren't too helpful, are you?"

She huffs in defeat, the strands of hair that fell against her forehead fluttering in her breath. She pouts, her chin in her hand with her elbow on the counter, and just continues to knock her knuckles against the metal plating before her, wishing she could figure something out.

* * *

His days were getting more and more boring and dull. Standing in the cell, sitting in the cell, walking through the cell and whatever he did staring out of the cell. _At least I can drink water now…_ Growling he clenched his hands into fists as he stood up from his bed, his back aching. As he stood upright he pressed his hand in his back, the lower left part. Hurting ever since the one day, a year before he got to basic.

_Test inconclusive_

His eyes snapped from the concrete wall out of the window. _When did Jane came in?_ Of course she was always here, she almost lived in her lab. Not sure how long humans could run without sleep, he was pretty sure she had to be tired. Forced to stay long hours to watch the machines, check results that didn't gave them any valuable information.

He looked her closely as she tried and failed, trailed and failed. If it wouldn't have been her, he would have laughed in amusement. As he heard her yelping he took a step closer to the window, growling in concern, he was about to gain her attention as he heard the hissing of the door seeing a human soldier walking towards her. Taller than her, brown hair, brown taint and a very unlikable white, wide smile on his face, Garrus knew immediately that something was wrong with this guy. He smelled like badness. _Alenko, I should remember this name…_

_Is he flirting with her? Doesn't she recognize it? _He flared his mandibles in amusement, but stopped immediately as the soldier turned to him.

"If you ask me, we should have just killed it when they found it out in the desert, we don't know why it's even here. We don't know what it's capable of. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Garrus growled low and threatening _Come in here and try it._

"You can't just kill something you don't understand," He heard her reply. _Why is she defending me? "_Sorry, Lieutenant Commander, but I have to get back to work."

The soldier seems to understand as he takes his leave with a shaking head. Garrus was really glad that he was gone, he couldn't stand the way this guy looked at him and Jane, the way he talked. He felt it in his gut that Alenko would cause him trouble. Not sure in what way but he was sure.

"I just wish I knew what to do in this situation, you know?" His eyes snapped to her as she talked to him. He really liked her voice. "You aren't too helpful, are you?" He flared a mandible. _Maybe I should help her a bit… She was always nice to me. _With a nod and wave of his hand he signaled her to come over to his cell. She looked at him, slightly confused, eyes wide before she started to move. He raised his hand, making her stop, as he pointed to his armor. _Spirits she's nervous_ Garrus thought amusement. With a 'thomb' she placed his armor on a cart shoving it to his cell. She smiled at him. Garrus was impressed that she trusted her.

"So you want to show me something?" she asked with an excited pitch in her voice, what caused his smile to widen and he nodded. He decided to show her the secret stash for his nutrition bars, so he signaled her to flip the armor. She did as he asked, bumping her knuckles as she flipped it too fast.

"Ouch!" she pressed her lips to the fresh bruise and Garrus shook his head. He tapped the glass to gain her attention again. There was a hidden small button on the right side of the armor, worked in under the plates. He pointed it out and showed her that she had to use some pressure to activate it. It took her few seconds before snapping sound signaled the opening. She squealed and Garrus couldn't help and chuckled.

She reached for the, in silver foil wrapped, nutrition bars. They were mostly animal protein and carbohydrates and tasted like shit, he never used them except for emergencies. _And spirits am I hungry. _

"What is this?" she turned it around trying to make sense of it before she looked at him again.

Imitating a ripping motion to make her open it, which she did right away. He showed her that it was something to eat hoping that she understood what he wanted.

She sniffled at it. "Something to eat?" He nod in response, which she answered with a smile as she reached for the second bar. "Smells good what is it? Raspberry?" He shrugged and looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. Mimicking his shrug she knelt down and shoved the opened bar under it.

_Thank the spirits_ He purred thankful before he ripped the foil away and gulping the whole bar at once. He learned long ago to not keep it too long in his mouth. Sighing at the feeling of something in his stomach he looked back at her.

"Can…" She bit her lip "Can I try it?"

Humming and nodding he responded to her question. He watched her as she brought the bar to her mouth, bit off a corner of it, chewing it. She slapped her hands before her mouth, turning on her heels, running to a sink.

He chuckled as he heard her muffled curses. _Universal disgusting_

* * *

Thanks to all out there following, favorating and reviwing!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there, sorry for the huge delay. Life happened. One of us had to work a lot while the other wasn't feeling that good. A timeframe like this won't happen again. Promised! I hope you like this chapter, reviews are always appreciated and encouraging. =)_

_HorrorSquid, over and out!_

* * *

_Jane._

She barely stirs at the voice, too tired from long nights in the lab, and only mumbles a vague response of either acknowledgement or demand to leave her be. Both responses are debatable and even her own ears wouldn't have been able to get her own drowsy mind's input because of the low rhythm of her music coming from her ear buds.

"For Christ's sakes, Jane. Wake. Up!" A slam against the surface she's currently using as a rest for her elbow – which is, in turn, holding up her head – startles her awake with a jump and a yelp. She quickly jerks out her headphones, dropping them as if on fire, and looks up to the unmoved Dr. Lawson, his arms crossed at his chest.

"Uh, sir." She stands and wipes her face with a hand, to both check for any possible – _and embarrassing_ – drool and to rub the sleep away from her features. "Sorry. I must have slipped off."

"Not surprising." He takes a deep, long breath as he partially rolls his eyes, but Jane doesn't really mind it. She's used to his unique form of belittling attitude and she's really more interested in the large box he brought. Seeing her interest, he reaches in a grabs a wrapped piece of beef as well as a whole, raw chicken. "It's been five days since that _thing_," he motions to the glass cage behind her, "has been here. What were your reading from that food you found?"

She brightens at the thought of 575 showing her yesterday where its food stash had been and stands, moving to the readouts from the computers. She hands her boss the file she's put together on the alien's supposed food. "I've run secondary tests to be sure, but it seems like it contains the supplemental equivalent of what a carnivorous species would need to function. Sure, there are some weird levels that wouldn't necessarily work on Earth, as well as some things the computers can't pick out. And then there's the different DNA structure of what I think are dehydrated meat chunks, but it seems like we might be able to-"

He waves a hand. "Yes, yes. We can supplement its diet here." He turns away and her expression falls, her excitement dissipating. "I had already assumed that. Come here." She sets aside the readouts and approaches him at the laid out meats, their backs to the glass cage. "I am to have a meeting with the General to introduce our findings so far. I am confident he will finally lift the ban on contact directly with the creature." He pulls out a syringe from the box and injects the piece of beef with half before moving to the chicken.

"Uh, what is that?" she asks in curiosity as he hands her the empty needle to cap and dispose of. She twists the cover on as she ask, "Is this for 5-"

"Quiet!" he snaps and she can't help the slight jump in surprise. He gives her the coldest glare and she drops her eyes, biting her lip. "It can hear us," he says lowly through gritted teeth.

_What? Everyone has known, but me? Typical… still would have helped to know._

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know." Well, she _did_, but she wasn't going to openly admit to interacting with 575 even though they've been told – _threatened nicely_ – not to go near it.

Dr. Lawson rolls his eyes. "Of course not. I didn't think you'd blab out like a schoolgirl, Jane." She nods in silent apology as he motions her to throw the syringe away as he moves to the sink to wash his hands. "Feed the thing before collecting those readouts from the tests I ordered before I left last night. I will be attending the debriefing and I'd like to have everything to present to the General." He wipes his hands and tosses the discarded paper towel. "With luck, the insipid man may finally let me do my job and examine the creature."

She sees him heading out again and blinks in surprise, hating herself for asking even as the words are slipping out. "Where are you going?" She inwardly cringes.

He looks to her, a brow raised slightly. "You expect me to approach the General in my lab gear?" He motions his slightly worn button up and slacks, typical of what he usually wears while working. "Am I not to _try_and gain some respect, Jane?"

"Of course," she responds, biting her lip as she tries to avoid his eyes with something _very_interesting on the scrolls screens of dancing triangles that make up the computer's screen saver. "You're right, Doctor." She sees his slight shake of head as he leaves the room, letting the door slide closed and seal behind him.

She sighs, her shoulders drooping, and moves to the cabinets to grab something to put the – now contaminated – meat on so it at least looks like she isn't feeding 575 directly on the dirty floor. She'll warn it of the possible sedatives injected in the meat, but at least laying the food out will make the Doctor think that the alien just didn't want it. Better than whatever else he had planned should his proposal go through with General Hackett.

Looking up at the only available tray big enough being on the top shelf, she huffs in frustration. "Of course," she says to no one, being nowhere _near_close enough to reach, and looks around for something to stand on. Turning around, she locks eyes with 575, its head tilted slightly in interest, and that's it – nothing to stand on for a boost and nothing that could help her reach.

"Want to see something entertaining?" she deadpans and one of those things along its jaw twitches. She takes a deep breath in exasperation and turns back to the shelves, shoving her hands on her hips when she sees only one option besides just throwing the food on the disgusting floor. "Dang it."

Dropping her hands with a huff, she moves to the counter directly below the cabinet. Putting her hands first, then one knee, then the next, she climbs up on the raised surface. That down, she grabs a set of shelves higher up and uses them to pull herself to her feet on the counter, like a child.

_Right… child. Except I'm in my twenties and still too short to reach the top shelf._

Still to short, she uses the shelves to support her weight a bit as she lifts to her tip toes and reaches up for the tray. Something falls, but it doesn't shatter, so she leaves it for later as her fingers just barely nudge the bottom of the tray. She cheers mentally in victory, wiggling the tray further and further off the shelf until she thinks she can grab it and pull it down. Moving her hand, but not fast enough, the tray slips off the shelf and thumps off her head, bouncing off and clattering to the ground.

"Ouch!" She lets go of the shelf, having enough mind to at least not fall from the counter, and clamps her hands over her head. "Crap on toast… that really hurt." She rubs with a hiss at the lump forming and glares down at the stupid tray. Movement across the room shows her 575 has moved to change its angle of sight to get a better look and she sighs, dropping her hands. "That's not what I meant when I said 'something entertaining'."

Figuring she's done enough damage for now, she grabs onto the shelf to help herself sit on the counter before hopping off. She picks up the metal tray and drops it back to the counter to deal with later as she also finds a set of test tube stands she had knocked out of the cabinet. She grabs that and puts it where she thinks it was, but doesn't bother with the specific location because it doesn't stop the doors from shutting when she closes the cabinets.

She takes the tray, one hand rubbing at the sore spot on her head, and puts the meats onto it. "Now, don't tell anyone I told you, but you shouldn't eat these." She carries the food to the cage and squats down, slipping it under the edge of the opening. "Just pretend you don't like them." She stands and, knowing it might need something to eat, she heads to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing one of the foil-wrapped bars she mistakenly tried to taste. _God, that was disgusting_.

"Here. I don't know if rationing is something you need to do, but I'm putting my foot down." She unwraps the bar and breaks it in half. "You shouldn't be drugged every time you get hungry." She crouches down and places the piece of food down for 575 to get under the glass wall. She smiles when it grabs the little square of brownish… something and puts it in its mouth, tilting back its head to swallow.

"Now," she says as she stands, 575 having eaten its food – and covered any evidence that she didn't follow Dr. Lawson's orders. "I have to go to a meeting with Dr. Lawson, so you're going to be alone for I don't know how long."

She collects the files she's set up from last night and piles them all up on top of each other in a tall tower she can carry all at once. She lifts the pile with a soft grunt and heads for the door. She gives one last look to 575, standing once again and moving away from the wall – most likely to rest again once the lights go out. "Don't get into any trouble, now, while I'm gone," she jokes before she moves the few feet towards the door, activating it to open, and stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

He couldn't stand the elder doctor, treating Jane like she's some infant. It was hard for Garrus to keep his vocals under control, to not growl or snarl at this Doctor Lawson. Everyone with two eyes could see that Jane needed sleep, she looked exhausted, spending almost every hour of the day in this lab with him.

His stomach growled as he saw the piece of meat Dr. Lawson brought with him and he hoped it was for him. The ration bar he ate yesterday helped but wasn't enough. Dehydration wasn't a problem anymore but his hunger made him weaker.

He was alone in the lab for almost a half an hour, well almost alone. A steak on a tray was his company and he knew he couldn't eat it, no matter how good it looked and smelled. She warned him that they planned to drug him. At least she gave him one of his nutrition bars, what helped against the hunger. For now. He knew he was running short on rations and he was sure at one point he had to eat the food they brought him, drugs or not.

_Worry about that later…_

Walking around in this small confined space, a bit training and staring holes in the ceiling can occupy your mind just so much and he felt the need to do something. He moved to the ground to make some pushups, feeling the pain in his back getting worse from the inability to move properly.

Down. A painful growl.

Up. A painful growl.

Down. _I have to get out of here._

Up. _And maybe see a doctor._

He repeated this for a few minutes until the pain in his lower back was so immense that he collapsed to the ground with a groan.

'Spirits…' With a hand pressed to his back wanted to stand up as he saw that one of the small ear bud she always used to hear music was in his cell. He looked at it and picked it up.

_Strange anatomy. _He chuckled as he held it against his ear canal.

_How this fits in her ear?_

He run his hand over it, and took in every detail. No power cord so he assumed that it had to run with an internal power source and suddenly he had an idea. Not sure if his plan would work he tried to stand up what was easier said than done. It took him a while, a lot of cursing and pain before he managed stand. He walked backwards and fell in his bunk, groaning. In his armor he would have had enough painkillers, but it was unnecessary to think about it now. If his plan would work though… It could be very helpful.

_And it would make things easier…_

His omni-tool came to life has he placed the ear bud in his hand, running an analysis. A vibration let him know that the analysis was complete and he looked at his tool for the results, trilling and with a smile. Some commands later ha was notified that it would take around thirty minutes to finish the task, so he figured he could try to nap a bit as he closed his hand. Shifting in his bunk, he sat against the wall and felt his mind drift away.

_It was raining, he was in a room and with one hand he pushed away a curtain as he was looking out a window. Not sure where he was, Garrus looked around. The lightning of a huge thunderstorm brightened the night. His chest vibrated as the loud thunder rolled over them. But there was something else. It sounded like someone was… crying, sobbing. Determined to find out what it was he let the curtain go and turned around. There was another room behind him, the door almost completely shut and the flickering of a muted video screen. The sound get louder as he walked slowly towards the door. This smell was familiar. He opened the door, his eyes got wide and he opened his mouth_

*bzzzzz, bzzzzz, bzzzzz* His eyes snapped open as he felt the vibration in his hand. Shaking his head, trying to make some sense of what he just dreamt he opened his hand. A message on his tool stated "100%! Installation Complete!"

His mandibles flared as he smirked and his chest rumbled. Now he just had to wait for Jane to return. He wondered if she would like what he made for her.


	7. Chapter 7

I know i promised that this won't happen again but life doesnt play along sometimes. I promise you though that this is not abandoned and we're still working on it, we have big plans! If you want, a review is always welcome! ;)

* * *

From what she could get from her position at the back of the large room usually used for press conferences - luckily there were no _actual_press, just _lots and lots_of soldiers with heavy guns and expressionless faces and the occasional fellow lab tech that she could only assumed belonged to the much larger weapons study program - she had good reason to be as excited as she was. Well, jumping on her feet, unable to control herself, giddy was more apt, but it didn't sound as 'professional' than just standing calming in the lift down to the lab.

_They were given the permission to start tests on 575!_She bites her lip and hops a bit on her toes, her hands shaking in exhilaration and making the bags of her late dinner crinkle and rattle in her hold.

General Hackett had approved beginning tests on the actual alien down in the lab and, even though Jane wouldn't admit to liking the concept of sticking needles in the so-far unassuming alien entity and risk violence, she could barely contain her curiosity at finally being _allowed_to approach 575. Of course, she owed the creature enough for not doing anything to her during the few short times they interacted to warn it of what was to come, so she wouldn't leave it as a shock when Dr. Lawson comes in tomorrow. Plus, she's sure 575 is probably hungry, so she's heading done to both share her mediocre lunch and offer a heads-up.

When the lift opens, she takes a deep breath and clamps down her jitters, trying to force control into her feet not to rush to the lab like a lunatic. Her heart beats frantically in her chest from the excitement, so she counts tiles along the floor under her breath as she walks the now-known walk to the lab. She's pretty sure she could even do the walk blindfolded, but it's probably best not to test that theory, she's got enough on her plate trying to keep from looking like a fool in front of their otherworldly visitor when she rushes in and blurts out information a hundred miles a minute.

_Should probably not do that, either_, she reminds herself as she stops before the door of the lab. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and swipes her ID card, typing in her access code directly after. The door slides open with a flicker of lights turning on and, despite her best efforts, she grins stupidly when she sees the tall, silvery shape of 575 shift and stand from its makeshift bedding.

"I have news, 575!" She rushes into the room and forgoes the counter to drop her food stuffs on the floor directly in front of the cell. She smiles up at the creature and sees its eyes blink, probably in confusion of her abrupt entrance, and its facial parts flick outward before returning to its jaw.

"Though… I don't know if you'd really be as happy as I am about it," she says with a frown and drops her eyes. She's starting to wonder if being happy about poking and prodding the new alien is such a good thing. "Nevermind… I'll tell you later."

She bites her lip and scans the floor, trying to think of something to change the subject and her eyes fall on the untouched meats from earlier. "Oh! You didn't eat it." She looks up and catches that flicker of movement again, making her smile. "That's great!"

She crouches down and tugs the tray out from under the glass, shoving it away to pick up and deal with later. "I brought you some food. It's not perfect, five-star quality, but I thought you might like to share?" She sits unceremoniously on the hard tile before the cage and crosses her legs, one over the other.

Noticing that 575 somewhat matches her movements as much as its own unique body structure allows as it too sits on its side of the glass, she bites the inside of her lip in wonder on just what will happen once Dr. Lawson and the other doctors will get to start openly experimenting on the alien guest. While she too is curious at what makes it tick, so to speak, she's watched enough movies and cheesy sci-fi's to know that this experience may turn out much less pleasant for 575 than she would hope to happen to her in this situation.

Halfway through unwrapping her sandwich, she stops with a disheartened sigh, her eyes falling to her hands in shame. She wouldn't want this creature to get hurt, even though she has no clue why it's even here, because she's never been one for senseless violence. "I have to tell you something," she admits, looking up to the bigger form on the other side of the glass. "And I know you aren't going to like it."

575 tilts its head in what she's pretty sure is its way of admitting confusion and can't help the slight twitch of her lip at seeing a big, spiky creature making such an innocent kind of expression. Not knowing why, she lifts her hand and presses it to the cool glass, but drops it and her head when the reality hits.

Sighing dejectedly, she drops her head and fiddles with the plastic container of her sandwich. "The General here has lifted the quarantine on you." She bites her lip and frowns, hating the reality of what this means, even if 575 doesn't. "And I doubt you'll like what that means. Humans... we aren't a very nice bunch when it comes to anything 'different'."

She can't stand that fact, that humans in their natural curiosity tend to cause harm 'in the name of science' and discovery, but she knows _why_it's done. In order to learn, one must _experiment_and doing it while a subject is alive is so much better than trying to answer questions from an autopsy by using deductions. _You can always kill something, but you can't always bring it back._

"575," She says sadly, lifting her head to look at the being from somewhere far beyond her home. "They - I - will have to do things to you because we don't know what you are and we can't understand you to ask." Her frown deepens, but she forces herself to give it the respect to look at it when she all but tells it her people are probably going to all but torture it. "It's not right what may happen to you and I know it's wrong to make excuses by saying it's the only way we know how to do something like this situation because you are the first, so... I'm sorry. For all of humanity, I'm sorry."

The empty words are like ash on her tongue and she wishes to be able to just curl up in shame and self-loathing, but her lap is occupied by her lunch. The lunch which she came down here to offer to share with Earth's guest.

"Crap, I forgot." She scrambles to open the container, her mind at least being able to focus on this task instead of worry. "Here, this is called a sandwich. Meat, tomato, lettuce, and cheese. If you want, I like to put these chips in mine." She holds up a plastic bag and gives it a little shake. "Gives it flavor and a crunch."

It makes an odd noise akin to thunder, but doesn't show the usual signs of aggression like getting tense or shifting into a more closed off position, so she thinks 575 is okay with her offer. Even more convincing is when it shifts closer, leaning a bit and moving its three-fingered hand closer to the gap under the wall.

She smiles, taking note of how it seems to hold its hand close enough to seem like it's interested in what she offers, yet stays far enough away so that she doesn't feel nervous of the long claws on its fingers. Perhaps it has learned of her hesitance through all the times she would hand it those disgusting food bars it eats?

"Don't worry," She adds as she takes the top of her sandwich container and flips it to use as a makeshift plate. "I ran enough tests on your food to know that, even if stuff doesn't taste the same, it won't hurt you and can even offer some nutritional value." She puts half of her sandwich on the 'plate' and opens the chips, pouring half into the empty space of the concave container. "Not as much as your food would offer you, of course, but that just means that you'll have to eat more."

She slides the little bowl of sandwich and chips under the wall, smiling at the little flutter of movement of its facial parts around its mouth. "But let's see how your stomach manages with this."

* * *

He was bored to death, it was as usual. Nothing to do but normally he wasn't completely alone. Shadow boxing, sit ups, push ups. He did it all but it just wasn't enough to occupy his mind or ease the building tension and stress. Strangely, the only thing that really was able to calm him was talking with or watching Jane. But now, Jane wasn't here, so Garrus just sat on his bunk and let his mind drift away. He thought about Palaven, the warm sun, the summers he spent in this huge house at the beach. The warm and salty wind that came from the ocean and felt so nice on his plates. His mind drifted to his family, his parents, his little sister. _Almost two years… I should've called and visited more often. _For some reason he even missed his father, despite all the fights.

But now he wasn't sure if he would even see anything else besides this cell ever again.

With a groan, he sat against the wall and tried to occupy his mind with something else. His breath calmed as he was about to drift off due to the excessive lack of sleep he encountered here, when he heard the familiar hissing sound of the white and black lab doors. Turning his head to the door, he couldn't help but purr when he saw her enter. _Jane…_

_She seems excited. _With a tilt of his head he stood up and waited for her to come closer.

She starts to speak to him as she approaches his cell.

'I have news, 575.' Still a bit slow in his head as a result of his exhaustion, he just blinked at her and waits for her to return. He looks in her eyes and purrs low.

'Though… I don't know if you'd really be as happy as I am about it,' her expression changed in a split-second. The excitement is gone but he can't quite put this new one. She evades his eyes for a second as she looks on the floor 'Nevermind… I'll tell you later.'

His right mandible flares in a smile as he motions to the untouched steak on the ground, her expression changes again as she sees it. _Humans… never know what they might do or how they feel the next second…_

"Oh! You didn't eat it." Her eyes meet his and she smiles at him, resulting in a purr from him "That's great!"

The next few minutes were strange. She sat with him and started to talk. _Making experiments? _He was rather calm about that fact. Well most likely because he haven't expected something else. But he wasn't stupid either. He knew that, if they start to cut him up, war was inevitable. The Turian hierarchy doesn't take mistreating of one of theirs kindly. It reminded him of the story about what happened to the Yahg. Almost wiped out because they killed a survey team.

A low and dark chuckle erupts from his chest

_Well, at least I got something to eat. _

Seeing her so worried hurt him and he had no clue why. He was trying to ignore that feeling but it there was still this one that question nagged him. _Why does her sadness bother me so much?_

She disliked what was about to happen to him and he knew that it wasn't her fault. It was not like she decided to kill him by herself. His hand laid on the little gift he had for her. Playing with it, he was still a bit hesitant, not knowing how she would react.

She was talking about something, not sure what it was exactly. He took a deep breath and closed his fingers around it, he interrupted her with a loud purr and lays the little thing on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn't noticed at first what he wanted to show her, too preoccupied in watching to make sure 575 will at least try to stomach her offered food as well as finally putting some food on her empty stomach. It isn't until Garrus had his open hand shoved as far under the wall as he can go, position and angle very uncomfortable, the little gift on his palm.

_Is she doing that on purpose? Doesn't she like it?_ He thinks with a deep and nervous hum in his throat, finally making her look up.

"Oh," Jane says, her wide and surprised eyes narrowing a bit once confusion sets in. "Is that my earbud? I was wondered where that went." She smiles and takes it from the three fingered hand, more at ease with the clawed hand than she would believe. "Thanks, 575."

Pocketing it, she nods again in thanks and wonders what all the fuss about being so cautious and vigilant around the alien visitor. As far as she's concerned, it hasn't done anything to give her the impression of being in danger. _Seems like people are watching too many horror movies._

_Did she just…? Wh… _he groans in frustration, mandibles hanging as he looks at her. _Your pocket? For real? Spirits… all that for nothing? _He looks at her, eyes pleading, hoping she might understand. It takes him a second before he tries about the last thing to do, at least the last he can think of. He taps at the glass to get her attention.

Blinking in confusion at the clear attempt to gain her attention, her chewing slows. "Hmmf?" She swallows her bite and motions to the untouched food. "You aren't hungry? It's not that bad, promise."

_At least now she's looking at me. _He flicks his mandible at her question and points to her pocket and then to his ear canal, praying that she understands what he's trying to tell her.

"What?" She tilts her head, just something she's picked up from spending too much time with the specimen than others. _Maybe I should get out more. Starting to use alien mannerisms over human…_

_She can't be that dense… really? _He groans in exasperation, shaking his head as he points to her pocket, showing with his fingers what he means._ Small thing in your pocket… come on Jane, it's not that hard! Please… _

His frustration grows as she's just looking at him, not a clue what he's trying to say. _Pocket, ear. Spirits, I don't want you to cure the genophage…_

Blinking, she sees the repeating gesture and something clicks. "Charades? Um...well, okay…" She takes a moment to watch him and starts listing out. "Okay. Floor?" A shake of his head. "Me?" A heavy sigh and another shake of his head, patting his thigh right, and moving his hand like he's reaching in a pocket. _Come on! Think! _

"Pocket?" He trills in relief and nods, making her grin in success.

"Awesome," she whispers to herself. "Okay, pocket. What else?" She watches him point to his head and it starts to make sense, or at least if 575's anatomy is anything like a human's. "Ear? Are you pointing to your ear?" He shakes his head, pointing to his ear and then to her. "My ear…"

_Pocket and my ear… _she thinks, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the only thing in there, the tiny earbud. She raises a brow and looks up to the silvery alien, its eyes intent on watching her sort through what it's trying to say.

"What do you want with my ear plug?" she asks with a confused frown on her face, slightly holding it out so it can be seen in her palm. "Is this what you want?"

_Yes! Yes! Finally, good. Now just put it in your ear… please. _He sighs and points at the ear plug, to his ear and to her, looking in her eyes pleadingly.

"Um… o...kay…" She chuckles a bit and stands up, figuring 575 wants her to listen to her headphones, for whatever reason. "You know, if you wanted me to just shut it and listen to music, just say," she jokes as she brushes off her butt, heading to her locker to grab her other bud and radio.

She digs around in her bag for the hand-held radio and solitary earbud she thought would forever be alone and without its match. Using her hip to nudge the locker shut, she turns on her radio to the soft crooning of the King and puts first her left, then her right ear piece in her ears. _No clue why it was so important I did that, but I guess 575 just wants to eat alone._

She shrugs at that and heads back to the cell, crouching down to grab her food. If it wants privacy, she guesses she can understand, but she can't deny that she would have hoped they could give each other company, even if she can't understand a thing it's saying. _Guess this is its polite way of saying, 'thanks, but no thanks for whole warning about being cut open. You can take your companionship and shove it.'_

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and pops his neck. "Jane? Can you hear me?" His heart is hammering in his chest, throat dry as he's praying to whatever entity out there to make this work.

Jane stops, like hitting a wall, and even makes a soft grunt of surprise. Though a resounding 'what in the bloody heck was that?!' is more accurate to describe her thoughts at that moment, at a voice drowning out a song she _knows _doesn't have a call out to her. Eyes wide, she stops and rewinds the song over that part, trying to see if she really just heard what she thought she heard or if the long nights must finally be getting to her sanity.

"It wasn't your music…" He rumbles, excited and happy that it obviously works. "It was me." The tall form stands upright in the cell, right behind the glass wall, flaring his mandibles. _Now this will be an interesting night after all._

At the sound of movement in the cell behind her, she turns to the massive alien. Her thoughts running a mile a minute, at the only possible explanation that could be for the voice in her ear - because she is very, hopefully, positive she hasn't gone crazy. She is frantic to turn off her music, to make sure there isn't any interference or chance for her sleep deprived brain to misinterpret.

"Y...you?" Her voice is, embarrassingly, weak to even her own ears as she stares up at the suddenly very frightening extraterrestrial. _Is this its supernatural ability? Can this alien make people go crazy, hear voices? Holy crap!_

He chuckles and nods, tilting his head with a frown at the expression on her face. "Yes, me." She gasps and her eyes widen even more, mouth falling open. "I… I turned your ear piece into a translator… so… you know, uhm we… can talk?" _Why am I stuttering like a complete idiot? _

Her mouth works for a moment like a gaping fish, no words coming from her frozen vocal chords until she forces herself to swallow against a dry throat. Trying to calm her racing thoughts, she raises her hand to her right earbud, the supposed 'translator', and removes it.

"Talk again," she asks, never even seeing 575 move its mouth but to drink and now suddenly _speaking, _and in her own language too.

He growls and purrs, chuckling as he knows she doesn't understand any single thing he's saying. _We done playing? _

"Oh crap…" she gasp as she puts it back in. "Say something." _Prove I'm not crazy or something… please. _

_"_I asked if everything is okay… You seem freaked out a bit." He says with a flick of his mandible and a low hum.

Barking out a laugh, hysteric and disbelieving, Jane paces a few steps, hands running through her hair. "This can't be happening...you can't be talking… you just…"

She stops and rushes to the door, suddenly needing to be somewhere, anywhere, but the lab that seems to be closing in on her like the reality that's shattering around her. Slumping against the wall of the hall just beside the now closed lab door, she lays her head in her hands and takes deep, slow, breaths to try and calm her racing heart and thoughts.

_That didn't go as planned… _He sighs and sits on his bunk with a hanging head, face buried in his hands and groaning as he curses himself. _You fucking stupid turian, you really thought she would want to talk to you? _He leans back and rumbles followed by a disappointed trill. _There goes the only friendly human…_

She doesn't know how long she is out there, just staring at a smudge on the floor and hands clenched in her hair as she tries to come to terms with not only there being an alien - which is still a bit of a shock even after day-in and day-out working a mere few steps away from it at all times - but that it's also _able to speak… and that it would speak to **her**, of all people._

"Okay… you can do this," she breathes out as a sigh, lifting her head back to stare at the ceiling. "It's just an alien, that can talk, that messed with your earphones so you could understand, so it could _also _talk to you, because… who the heck knows why…" She huffs a puff of air that flutters a strand of messy hair over her forehead.

_So getting cut open it is… Never thought I'd go out like this. Gonna be a real fun time from now on because you, fucking stupid turian, scared off- _He looks up as he hears the well known 'swoosh' of the lab door.

"Okay," she starts, not yet looking at him as she removes her unmodified earbud and sets it on the counter. "So this is crazy… and I hope I'm not just going crazy or that this is some weird symptom of alien proximity or some other weird sci-fi thing, but…" she takes a deep breath and looks to the grey being on the other side of the glass, sitting in that strange bedding from the mattress it made. "I'm ready to listen."

"You… Came back?" He stands up, trying to hide his excitement and happiness, not really believing it. "I thought… I don't know, that you might like to be able to talk. So… well, I modified your ear piece so you can understand me." A soft and friendly, yet still very audible purr echoes through the cell.

She frowns in confusion and lifts a hand to said ear piece, the lack of the other drowning out sounds letting her hear 575 speak in two languages. "How did you make it so I can understand you?"

"Prothean tech… I don't know how it really works, but that's how our translators work. We wouldn't be able to be a part of the galactic…" He looks at her face, seeing nothing but confusion there.

"What-ean?" she asks, hearing the rest, but not able to understand when she can't help but get stuck on that one word that doesn't sound right.

"Uhm… What?" He tilts his head, surprised that this is the thing she really wants to know. "Well… Prothean. An old species. We don't know much about them but their tech helped the galaxy."

"There are more of you?" Her eyes widen as she steps a bit closer. "Aliens, I mean."

"Yeah… there are a lot more out there." Garrus offers a smile and a warm rumble. "I'm a turian. We have the asari, the salarian, krogan, quarian, volus, hanar… and that's not all of them."

Frowning at so many - and none of them, not surprisingly, being called 'Martians' as all the scientists and governments now call those who must have left behind what they found on Mars - she shakes her head to clear it. Better to worry about the alien at hand and not the many that are 'out there', as 575 says.

"What species made the writings on Mars? The ones they always show you to try to translate?"

He chuckles. "Well… that was the Protheans… all I really know is that they went extinct fifty thousand years ago and left us a lot of tech behind. Like the Citadel or the Mass Relays… Or the translators." He smiles and motions to Jane's ear.

Whether it is the lack of sleep or the massive amount of information being thrown at her from this, until now thought to be completely mute, alien visitor she can't decide, but she can only shake her head and rub between her brows. "Okay… the what and the whats?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that this is all new to you." He trills apologetic, reminding himself to keep the flow of new information as low as possible right now. "The Citadel is where the galactic government is and the Relays… well, they basically allow us to jump across the galaxy."

Jane sighs in too much information, information that seems to be stuff only in the movies, and paces a bit. "You're telling me there's something other than the space travel we're learning about from the Mars ruins?" Such speed of travel was already thought to be the greatest discovery since the knowledge that travel into space _was even possible_.

"What did you learn from those ruins?"

"Well, I only know what they say on the news. That there could be a way we can travel faster than light. I don't know if the military knows more than that, or if they even think it's possible and how."

"It certainly is possible… otherwise I'd still be on my way from the Citadel and probably would arrive… fuck, I don't know when." He laughs.

"So, that's how you travel?"

"Long range travel, yeah. That's how I ended up here… something caused a malfunction in my drive core… My visit, or whatever you want to call it, wasn't intentional."

Chewing the inside of her cheek in deep thought, trying to work everything that she's being told together with what she's been led to believe here by Earth's own leaders, she taps her fingers on her thigh before looking back up to the tall alien. "So you came from the Citadel, right?"

Garrus flicks his mandible in one of his smiles, nodding softly with a hum, for the first time really not feeling alone here. "Yeah, I'm a… I come from the Citadel." He decides to keep her from drowning in all that information by just sticking to the basics.

"And you're a turian, who can travel long distances through space faster than light because of the Protheans, who we call the Martians, and use their technology they left behind and that's why we can talk to each other…"

"As unbelievable as it sounds… yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

She exhales a deep breath, finally feeling like she's found a least some solid footing in all this. Looking 575 over, she steps closer. "There's at least one more thing I want to know… at least until I can get my head around this whole Twilight Zone, X-Files, thing that's happening."

He blinks confused, his vocals a bit higher pitched, now that he has no clue what she's talking about. "Uh. Sure, yeah… What?" He decides to keep his own questions to himself and ask them later.

"What do I call you?" She smiles with a soft chuckle. "I mean, I figure 575 isn't really what you'd have chosen."

He chuckles with a soft hum and a smile. "My name is Garrus. Garrus Vakarian."


	9. Chapter 9

Jane wasn't able to speak to the alien now known as Garrus Vakarian like she would have liked because, just when she learned of its - _crap on toast, I don't even know if it's a he or a she… it sounds male, but who knows. Would it be rude to automatically assume? - _real name, one of the patrolling officers checked in. She must have looked quite the fool just standing in the middle of the lab with a barely touched sandwich, her odd sense of a nice place to dine a giant, empty lab with only an alien, who as of now hasn't spoken a word, as company.

Which brings up another big question, what is she to do with the knowledge that it can not only speak, but that there's a way to understand it? Certainly, if Garrus wanted the rest of them to know it could talk, it would have done something before, right? Why her? Why a simple lab tech instead of a world leader, or… something?

Unfortunately, these and many other questions have only been running through her head, keeping her up all night in the tiny bunk the soldiers think she's supposed to be comfortable using here on the base. Like heck she would just go home - that would probably lead to her suddenly snapping to reality and finding it's all a dream, a really weird, really too unbelievable it must be true, dream.

However, she couldn't just wave off the soldier as if she were doing nothing but eating in an awkward silence and _not _starting the very first conversation with the first alien to ever make contact with humanity. So it was off to bed for her to try, unsuccessfully, to get some rest and see if it was all a hallucination from the long hours or not.

Which now leaves her worse off than when she left, not only not able to see but also filled to the brim with so many more things she would like to say to Garrus, as she leans against the wall of the elevator, eyes half lidded and occasionally drifting closed only to snap back open. She doesn't even realize she has stopped on a floor that isn't her own destination until she steps forward and bumps into something.

"Wow, easy." It takes her a second to realize it was Kaidan who she bumped into, his hands dropping on her shoulders to catch her as he chuckles softly. "Hey, Jane," he says with a weird smile on his face. "Why in such a hurry?" He bows down, breath on her face as he stands so close.

"Huh?" She blinks a bit sleepily before she offers a quirk of her lips in apology, stepping back and out of his hold to give him room to step into the lift. "Sorry. Most of me is still asleep, it seems." She chuckles a bit before cutting off into a big yawn.

With a smirk on his face he steps closer to her, a hand on her shoulder again. "No. It's okay. Why don't we get a coffee? My shift is over and I could show you some stuff to have… fun here?"

"No, it's okay. I got some energy drinks in my locker downstairs and I have an analysis running that I can't wait to see the results of." Offering a thankful smile, she hits the close button for the lift, letting him hit his floor as it begins to move to her destination. "Thanks, though."

His upper lip twitches, obviously upset at something, but right as he takes a step closer to her, the door opens to a group of soldiers waiting to get on a lower level. They greet with polite nods and step in, looking to Kaidan. "Which floor, sir?" one of the younger ones asks.

"B-29," Kaidan growls and steps away from Jane, forcing a smile on his face as the lift descends deeper into the ground, the air growing chillier with each meter they dive.

First to step off is the clearly frustrated Kaidan, though Jane doesn't exactly know why he'd be so upset. _Probably had a long night like me, _she thinks as she's left only with the group of soldiers she's never seen or met before, her clear separation from them clear when they turn from her and have their own, not too private, conversation.

"They will cut this ugly fucker open on Monday!" She hears the one who talked to Kaidan blurt out loudly with a laugh.

"Where did you get that from? All I heard was that they will do it, but not when." Another looks to him with a narrowed eye in sideways suspicion, crossing his arms.

A third chuckles and smacks the one on the chest with the back of his hand, nodding towards the youngest. "He heard that Commander Jenkins overheard a talk this doc had with the Admiral… It's about time, I can't wait-" the 'bing' of the elevator arriving at its destination interrupts and he drops it.

Completely ignoring the fact that Jane was there to hear it all, they step out on the level, heading off to wherever their orders have called them. She is proud to say that she waited until the doors completely closed and the cabin starts to move before she curses wordlessly, starting to pace in worried panic.

"Holy crap… they're going to cut Garrus open?!" She exhales heavily as her hands tighten. "Of course they are… I knew that. But _Monday_?"

What's worse is that she _knows, _just knows, that they won't just kill Garrus to cut it open. Oh no, not when there are so many possible losses that could come from killing a specimen. 'You can always kill something, but you can't always bring it back,' Doctor Lawson has always said since the beginning, starting when she once questioned why he would keep lab animals and specimens alive when they could learn just as much, she thought, from those already passed.

Sighing as the doors slide open, she forces herself not to rush and keep to a fast walk as she heads to the lab, no longer anywhere near tired. She quickly scans her keycard and taps in her code, squeezing into the lab before the doors even open completely.

"575?" she calls out, not knowing if there is anyone inside and just wanting to be extra cautious with her newest discovery from the night before. _Not to mention that I still might be wary of my waning sanity._

The tall, grey figure stands in the middle of his cell, his head snapping to Jane with a flick of his mandible. He steps closer to make sure that no one entered the lab without him noticing before he answers. "Hey, Jane… I thought we are over this 575 thing?" He rumbles amused.

"Yeah, sorry," she replies without actually hearing and goes up to the cell, a mere footstep from the chilled glass. "Garrus, they want to cut you open." Her eyes are wide in panic and worry, whole body fidgeting. "Do you have any idea what that even means?"

A few blinks are his only reaction, his mandibles clasped tighter to his face. "That was just a matter of time."

"Are you listening? They don't want to _kill _you, they want to _cut you open_," she nearly shouts as her eyes water a bit. "I've seen what Doctor Lawson does… it's not science, it's like… worse!"

He rumbles in a try to calm her and now somehow himself. "Jane, don't worry about me. I will take whatever they have for me."

Sighing heavily, drained from lack of sleep and the truth that, no matter if she can understand the alien or not, she has always known the military wanted to cut into their visitor, to treat Garrus to a fate that might as well be worse than death. She can no longer support her weight, the weight of all this unnecessary evil at the hands of her own people, and she falls with a heavy thump to her butt, pulling her legs up to her face.

"I'm sorry," she says, muffled and into her knees in shame.

"You won't do it yourself, Jane. You don't have to be sorry." He smiles and rumbles as he kneels and finally sits down, tilting his head, not liking seeing the only one he considers a friend like this in such a state. "You're the only one who ever treated me like an equal. That's why I gave you the translator. Don't be sorry. You have done nothing wrong."

She shrugs and wraps her arms around her legs, hugging herself in attempt to try and fight the horrible ache in her chest. "I'm apologizing for my people, to the whole of my people because of the small few too stupid to realize that we don't have to be violent to learn, blind to the possibility that you may not be hostile and out to kill us all." Sighing, she finally lifts her head and lays her chin on her knees. "I barely even got to know who you really even _are_."

"Then take the time we have to get to know me?" With a smile he presses his three fingered hand against the wall, purring. "What do you want know?"

Blinking a bit to fight the tears in sadness at the friendliest alien she's ever met - well in a sense that it's so different from the stuff of the horror and science fiction movies - not mad or upset with her for being the messenger to its fatal end, she smiles shakily in sadness and lifts her hand up to the glass. Her five fingered hand is dwarfed by the three fingered, clawed one, but she doesn't fear it.

"I guess," she starts with a bit of a sniffle. "I'd like to first ask if you're a boy or girl. Unless you're, like, neither. I mean, that's cool if you are."

He snorts and shakes his head in a soft laughter. "I'm a man, at least the last time I checked, and we do have females. I'm no asari."

"What? What are asseri?"

"A-s-a-r-i. Asari." His mandibles flick and flutter a bit. "They are an all female race."

"Oh… weird." She thinks on that a bit, wondering why there would be a species like that. _I guess they asexually reproduce, like other all female species here on Earth? _"Okay, so you're a boy… How come you have paint here," she points to her nose and cheeks, then the sides of her jaw.

He closes his eyes and reaches to his face, tracing them with memories of home. "They say which colony I'm from, Cipritine on Palaven."

She frowns, even able to see in the way he touches his face that it must bring some sort of memories. _Home, it's from his home. No wonder… _Biting her lip at slight shame for making him remember something that he may very likely never see ever again, she looks around the lab awkwardly in search of something else to talk about.

"How old are you, Jane?" He tilts his head, trying to finally get to know her better as well, facing the inevitable with at least one… _Friend?_

"Oh," snapping out of her stupor, she blinks and looks to him. "I'm twenty five. What about you?"

"Twenty nine… turning thirty in a few months."

"Wow… you're not that old, at all. I mean, if your years are the same as ours." She chuckles and shifts a bit closer to the cell so she doesn't have to hold her hand outstretched so far. "Do you have family?"

"A father" He flicks his mandibles and growls a bit, remembering the last fight they had. "A mother and a little sister." He rumbles in thought, remembering the sad expression she had when talking about her father, so he decides to avoid it. "Uhm… might be a weird question but what is a geek?"

She snorts and chuckles a bit, blushing. "Well… do you have stuff like movies or books or stuff that certain people get way more enjoyment out of than others? Like to the point where they know every little thing about it?"

"Like calibrating guns and stuff?" His eyes light up on that, mandibles flared wide in a huge smile.

"Uh… yeah," she replies with a chuckle and nod. "Usually it means more that the person is nearly obsessive to outsiders, to those that don't share their enthusiasm. Why do you ask?"

He frowns a bit and looks in her eyes. "Well… uhm, I overheard some of the others call you a geek…"

"Ah…" Trailing off, she fidgets with a strand of her hair hanging over her shoulder from her ponytail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to insult you."

Smiling with a shake of her head, Jane gently taps on the glass with her fingers. "You didn't offend me. I know you were just asking a very reasonable question." She looks him over and moves her hand so she can look at his palm. "Are your claws sharp?"

His brows raise with a low hum, looking at his free hand. "Yeah, pretty damn sharp. Though we tend to blunt them. Other species are kinda scared around us if they are sharp."

She frowns at that. "Why didn't you use them? Fight?"

"Standard protocol for Council Spectres is not getting into an intentional open confrontation with new species."

"That's stupid," she says with furrowed brows. "Because of that stupid rule, you're going to die here."

"I'm a Spectre… life expectancy isn't very long anyways." He chuckles weakly.

She sighs and shifts to sit with her back against the wall of the cell, shoulders slouched against the glass before him. "I think that's stupid. To just throw people away and make it so they can't even defend themselves. Why would someone sign up for that?"

"To make the galaxy a better place, I think… and for the adrenaline of course." He rumbles, amused.

Interested at that, she shifts and looks back at him. "You have adrenaline? Your species, I mean." Her eyes widen in excitement and she shifts back to face him, kneeling on her knees as she places both hands on the glass. "What else does your species have?"

He blinks and shakes his head. "Uhm… What? What do you mean?"

Pausing in her rush of thoughts, questions and possible ideas now that she can compare and contrast their two species not by trying, and failing, with her tests that are going nowhere, but by actually asking and receiving answers, she looks to him, up to his confused blue eyes. "Oh…" she chuckles and sits on her heels, "right, sorry. I was being a bit of a nerd. I was trying to ask something like what other kinds of biological hormones and chemical compounds do you have in order to function. I guess I got a bit ahead of myself after so many failed attempts to try and learn anything about you from your armor alone."

His mandibles flick as he chuckles and looks at her. "Well… we have adrenaline, serotonin…" He hums in thought. "I'm no biologist."

Snorting, she then chuckles and shakes her head. "No, I guess you aren't." She smiles and motions to his mouth. "These things that move at certain times, are they for expressions?"

"Not solely. Mostly it's to keep food and water in my mouth" He flicks them and chuckles, enjoying her curiosity. "Your species seems so… soft. Do… do you mind to let me touch your hand?"

Her eyes widen a moment before she looks down at the gap under the wall, not necessarily considering, but trying to determine if she really heard right. After all, who really made the rule of 'no touching'? It certainly wasn't him, it was the military, and she doesn't fear him, so it's not really breaking a rule if she and him didn't even make it, right?

"Yeah, sure." She smiles and leans down. "Only if you let me feel yours?"

His eyes widen in excitement with a low growl, he nods and reaches out, holding his hand under the wall, looking up to her. Smiling wide in joy at getting to feel him, the first ever alien on Earth and someone she feels she can consider a friend on top of that, she slowly reaches down and, timidly at first, runs the tips of her fingers over his brown skinned palm.

Her fingers making him hum, feeling a friendly touch after so long even if it is just out of curiosity. He watches her for a bit before he gently closes his hand, his fingers lightly clasping hers. She gasps a bit, but even he can tell it isn't a bad sound as her hand relaxes a bit in his, shifting to lay more fully in his, even giving a soft squeeze of its own.


	10. Chapter 10

He is roasting under the hot sun, the sand under him and the salty smell of the ocean lingering in the air. The waves breaking at the beach with the characteristic sound and Garrus turns to lay on his belly, his chestplates already heated up.

A soft sigh leaving his throat, his mandibles twitch and he smacks with his mouth as a new smell fills his nose, causing it to wiggle. "Hmmm" he hums softly, too lazy to open his eyes, been far too long since he could really relax, lay around and just do nothing. However, for some reason, he can't get the nap he so desperately wants, so fucking needs.

A few more shuffles and turns and he gives up, his hands sinking in the warm sand as he pushes himself up, an almost inaudible groan of frustration rumbles in his chest. His eyes still closed as he sits on his knees, wiping his hands on his thighs to get rid of the sand. Eyes blinking open slowly, head laid back and the sun burning on his face. "Water…" he says to no one as he finally gets to his feet, his eyes getting used to the bright light, sun reflecting off the sand and water.

After a few more seconds, he's finally able to see. To see where he is and he can't help the slight confusion as he recognizes the beach as the private beach of his family back in Cipritine on Palaven. Something isn't right here but right now he can't tell it. Shrugging it off as the confusion of someone who hasn't slept in a long time.

Kicking the sand under his feet his eyes wander from the beautiful glass house at the beach, over the trees who mark the border of the private property, and finally to the light blue but otherwise crystal clear ocean. Feeling how his body is nearly boiling from, only the spirits know how many, hours under the sun, it's not long until his feet carry him to the water, an almost obscene moan as it splashes against his thighs, plays around his feet.

The scenery was almost too beautiful and too perfect to be true, and he felt like something was missing but he can't say what, not even if his life would depend on it. Why am I so fucking confused…? His three-fingered hand rubs his forehead as he walks deeper into the water, at least until it reaches his hips, so he can kneel in it, get completely refreshed. A shame I can't swim… But he won't dare to try it now.

Slight shivers run through his tall and slender body as the ice cold water reaches his knees, his thighs and then ultimately his groin plates. A hiss and a chuckle, Thank god my plates keep my cock save from the fucking ice water, and he kneels, cool liquid filling his cowl, his core temperature decreasing rapidly, just what he needed right now, and still, something wasn't right here. Something is missing and he has to figure out what the hell it is.

Just as he turns around, ready to leave the sea he sees light in the house at the beach someone is definitely there. His parents? His sister? Who else could it be? They're the only ones with the access code to the house. Maybe someone's breaking in?

A low, threatening growl erupts in his throat as he sprints out of the water, splashing loud. Garrus doesn't even wonder why he approaches like a damn rookie, not like he's one of the fucking best Spectre's in this fucking galaxy.

Water turns into sand, his long legs bringing him close to the house fast, his head snaps to where he was laying in the beginning. Where the fuck was his armor? His damn pistol?

Sighing he finally turns on his professional mode, sneaking up the stairs on the side of the building, the windows reflecting the sun, making it impossible to see inside from where he was standing right now. Heart beating faster, adrenaline level rising as usual when he was on a mission, making him more focused, more concentrated.

Two more stairs, one big step and he was standing near the side entrance to the house. Someone was definitely in there, he heard feet running around, a female voice saying something incomprehensible, muffled through the walls.

Holding his breath Garrus waits for the noises to get quieter until he can't hear anything anymore, only then he opens the door as gentle and quiet as possible. His nose wiggles again at the smell he smelled earlier down at the beach, much stronger this time. For some reason Garrus calms down, his heartrate dropping noticeable as he sets foot in the wooden kitchen, walking around the counter.

The answer to his question so close as he passes the fridge, coming closer to the hallway that separates the kitchen from the living area and where a staircase leads up to the bedrooms. They're upstairs… his head wandering to the stairs, someone definitely running around up there, someone who can't belong here. But why doesn't it feel wrong then?

With a hand on the wall he sneaks to the staircase, jackets hanging on the wardrobe, turian, child. Sol's no doubt. The stairs creak a bit under his weight as he walks, his mandibles clasped to his face. Just a few more steps and he would finally figure the fuck out what the hell is going on here.

Something causes him to hesitate as he reaches the upper floor, the noises coming from the right side, his bedroom. One deep inhale and he holds his breath as he walks there, blinking in confusion about what he hears. The sun must have fried your fucking brain, turian. He shakes his head, his hand on the doorhandle.

"Garrus?"

He snaps around, no one there.

"Garrus, wake up."

A long and loud groan as he slowly wakes, sitting on the shitty bunk, his back aching from the hard bed and wall. His eyes focus and he sees who woke him. Jane was standing at his cell, a trey with food in his hand and a smile on her face.

"Food." She motions to the trey.

He was glad to see her but still… What the fuck was I dreaming?


	11. Chapter 11

Jane couldn't sleep, every time closing her eyes to the horrors of her nightmares.

_She runs down the never ending hallway to try and get to the lab before it's too late, before they take away one of the best things to ever happen to her, but she's __**always **__too late. She always comes to an empty room, an empty cell where perhaps her only friend once was._

What can she do? How can someone like her convince the world that the first ever alien to set foot on Earth shouldn't be harmed?

It's something she doesn't know and something that is keeping her up.

She doesn't know why or how, but just hearing that voice that sounds like two echoing off each other just calms her, brings her to a happy place. Holding his hand was one of the best experiences she's ever had, both because she was probably the first person to ever _hold hand with an alien_ but also because, long claws and rough skin aside, it felt like she's known him for her entire life, like what he was didn't matter.

Sitting up from her too hard bunk, she buries her head in her hands, crying softly. Garrus doesn't deserve what they'll do to him in only a few days _and he's just fine with it_. He doesn't fear the torture Dr Lawson will inflict and that only makes her feel worse.

She'll lose a friend, maybe her only one, and he doesn't even want to fight for his life. Whatever sort of job a Spectre was, it was a stupid one that was going to get him hurt and then killed because it won't let him fight.

Hearing her alarm blaring urgently to get up, she sniffles and wipes at her eyes. She quietly and sluggishly gets up to start getting dressed, pulling on jeans and a comfortable shirt before her flat sneakers. At least, she figures as she dresses, she will have the lab to herself and Garrus, Lawson not one to work on the weekends. It doesn't help the nagging feeling of dread, but she hopes she can make his time the best she is capable of.

Which makes her think…and come up with what has to be the most amazing idea she's ever had. She'll need to go home to prepare it and make up the time she'll miss tonight, but it should be completely worth it.

Plan in mind, she quickly grabs her things and rushes out.

* * *

She doesn't return to the base for a few more hours, way into the late hours of the afternoon. With hopes, her surprise will make it up to Garrus for her absence.

Stepping out of the lift, holding the plastic, square container to her chest, she stops in surprise when she sees a familiar face waiting outside of the lab. Arms crossed over his chest and fingers tapping distractedly against his arms, the dark haired Lieutenant Commander doesn't see her at first until she speaks.

"Lieutenant Commander Alenko?" She frowns in confusion as she approaches, wondering why he's down here waiting and not just passing by on his daily checks. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing is wrong." He chuckles, winking at her and taking a step closer, his eyes never leaving her face. Just as he stands directly in front of her he notices the container she carries and raises his brows in question. "Got a surprise for me in there?" He chuckles softly and tries to lift the lid to take a peek.

Frowning, Jane lays her hand on the top of the lid, holding it down. "It's my lunch. I made it for the… special occasion." She fights her wince at pretending to take any joy in the idea of cutting open her, if she really considers it, best friend.

He snorts at that and still tries to open the lid, not really satisfied with the answer. "Yeah, I can't wait to find out how this ugly fucker looks on the inside… Come on, show me what you got? Maybe we can share?" Another step closer to her, laying his hand on hers. "And I can make it up to you tonight…"

He has an almost greasy smirk on his face, showing his bright, white teeth and it makes her step back, pulling from under his touch. "I don't think I have the time," she says with a forced smile and isn't ashamed at pressing against the wall as she rounds him. "If you'll excuse me, I'm already really late and I don't want to take any more of your time."

She nearly runs once her back is to him, rushing for the lab and trying to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into her back. She doesn't know what is is about Kaidan Alenko, but he has a way of making her skin itch and stomach clench. It's not a very comfortable feeling even if his words are trying to be friendly.

When the thick doors finally let her through, she practically jumps into the lab. Back to the wall, she lets out a heavy breath as her, for some reason, speeding heart slows to a more languid pace.

Once calmed, she looks up to her friend, smile fading into a deep set, concerned frown.

Garrus thrashes and growls, mandibles twitching uncontrollably in his sleep and head tossing around as his body jerks. Deep gashes dig into the wall where he must have clawed at it and the mattress lies in shredded tatters under him. Whatever he is dreaming, it must have quite the effect and hold on him.

"Garrus." She rushes to the window, forgetting the box in her hands, and calls to him, "Garrus! Wake up!" When he doesn't react, she kicks the glass hard, perhaps hurting her foot but not feeling it in the moment and shouts again. "Wake up!"

His eyes fly open, his body and head snap up and he can't hide the smile and purr at the sight of her standing there. "Hey, Jane." He looks at her and tilts his head in question as he sees the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't know whether he's hiding it for her own worries or doesn't actually know he was having a nightmare, but forces a smile. The last thing she wants to do is force him to open up about something so seemingly intense that he dug out deep gouges in the wall.

Instead, she motions the container in her hands. "Hungry?"

"You can read my mind." He chuckles and hides his groan as he stands up, his back aching, but the last he wants is her worrying about him even more than she already did. His tall, almost naked form towers over her, just the glass wall of his cell separating them now.

She smiles, unafraid, and crouches down, wedging the container under the slot in the wall. It's a tight fit, but she manages to hit it under, the box sliding to his feet. "I hope you like it," she says with a chuckle.

His eyes wander to the plastic box, he bows down and feels and hears his back crack. _At least one thing I won't have to worry about much longer, _he thinks sarcastically.

Halfway down he decides to not get back up again, just falling back and landing on his ass and picks the box up. He looks at her before opening the box. "You won't eat with me?"

Jane just shrugs and motions it. "Open, open."

Her eagerness makes him chuckle and he opens the box as he nods, growling intrigued as the smell of REAL meat hits his nose. "You got me meat? Wow… For me? Really? Why?" A typical turian smile, one mandible flared, as he looks at her.

Jane chuckles and sits down with him, crossing her legs. "It's brisket. All five pounds of it."

"Wow… I don't know what to say." His eyes wander between the meat and his friend, mandibles twitching. "Please, share it with me?" He gives her the obviously galaxy wide known puppy eyes.

"Did… did you just give me puppy eyes?" she asks with a chuckle and smiles, nodding. "Okay, okay. Hand some under."

She then slides her hand under the glass wall, unafraid for a while of him ever hurting her. If he wanted to, he'd have done it plenty of times. Heck, he could have probably killed everyone here if he chose.

His sharp and long claws rip the meat apart without much effort, the delicious smelling juice flowing over his palm. He holds up a piece, about a third of the whole steak and lays it in her hand, his fingers touching her hand. It lingers even as the meat is already in her palm and his eyes search for hers with a wide smile on his face.

Chuckling, she switches hands to hold his with her free hand as she pulls the piece of brisket back out. It feels good touching him, differences and all, because he feels more human than even her own people. Something about him makes her feel a sort of safety she hasn't felt since her father passed.

Her hand in his was all the peace he needed in this hell of a cell. If he can chose, this is exactly what he wants to do with what little time he had left in this galaxy. Right here, right now, holding her hand was all he wanted.

His steel blue eyes are locked with her green ones and he gently squeezes her five fingered hand as he basically eats the whole steak at once, taste taking him by surprise, causing him to moan shameless and obscene. She chuckles and chews much more casually on her piece as she squeezes back, his hand way too large for hers.

"Good?" she asks in between one bite and the next.

"Hmmm… Fucking good." He growls and smirks, licking his mouth plates and fingers clean from the tasty juices. "You're a fucking amazing cook, Jane."

Blushing, she ducks her head shyly and chews silently. The only one to ever compliment her cooking was her dad, and it's been too long since she's heard his soothing voice.

The only bad thing about the silence is it has her thinking. Just like her father, she is soon to lose her best friend. It turns this silent, comforting moment sour and sickly, something Garrus is sure to be able to pick up on.

"And now you gonna tell me what you're thinking." Garrus chuckles and raises his brows. He still has difficulties to read other humans but Jane? No big deal.

"I… I don't want to lose you," she admits as she looks up to him, frowning deeply. "We have to think of a way to keep them from hurting you. Monday is only a few days away…"

"Yeah… I don't want to leave you, Jane. How long until Monday?" He purrs, tugging her hand and smiling reassuringly.

"Two days-" She stops herself as her eyes widen. "I have an idea."

"Huh? What idea?"

Releasing his hand, she stands and rushes to the computers. "If I can modify the samples… I might be able to make you seem deadly. I mean, besides the obvious."

"Hold on… You want to turn me into a venomous, dangerous alien monster?" He chuckles.

"Pretty much, yeah," she responds with a smirk. "All it will take is a few changes to the bits and pieces of DNA I got off your armor."

"You can really do that? I mean, how?"

"Well, they don't the readouts but me. All I do is just adjust what the results say and we should be able to make you out to be a poisonous alien that they shouldn't mess with without proper equipment." She frowns and stops typing for a moment. "I might just be able to _extend _the time before they hurt you, though."

"Jane, I will take any extension I can get." His mandibles flick in a smile. "Every minute I can talk to you is worth a try."

Looking to him, she blushes and nods. "Let's do this. Ready to become poisonous?"

"I waited all my life for a girl to ask me that question while I'm locked in a cell." He rumbles amused and she laughs, getting to work


	12. Chapter 12

He can't deny that he is nervous with what Jane was trying. Now this isn't about just him anymore. No, now she's involved, risking her own life for him and if her idea to alter the samples would fail, she would be in big, _very _big trouble. A hand on his neck as he rubs it, his body tenses as he waits for her to return from her superiors after presenting her new finds. _Spirits please… make it go well for her. _

He knows that there was no way out for him, a delay at best and he accepted it. But her being in danger? Because of him? That made it difficult, he cared about her wellbeing more than about his own. But on the other hand…

It is selfish, but he really doesn't want to die. He wants to spend time with her. Get to know her better. For the first time in his life he had a…

Before he can finish his thought the door opens with a hiss, his heart stopping for a second as he waits to find out who will come through it. When they come into view, he closes his eyes for a second and purrs softly. "Jane."

She rushes into the lab with a huge grin and slides to a stop just before the glass, bouncing in excitement. "It worked!"

"Really? What did they say?" His smile is wide. "How long did they delay it?" Garrus asked with a tilted head.

"They dismissed me before they told the project leads, but the General said it's too risky to cut you open without knowing if the quarantine procedures will keep them safe." Jane smiles and lays her hand on the window. "They want to try to get more samples to confirm my findings, but with the complete lack of it on your armor, I think it'll be a while before they lift the orders… You're safe, Garrus."

_Safe… _His three-fingered hand dwarfs hers as he lays his hand at the window, smiling at her. _Never lose your innocence… "_That's good news, Jane. You did a hell of a job… risking your life for me." _This will change nothing. Maybe I've won a day… two or three if I'm lucky. _

She blushes and ducks her head shyly, not seeing Garrus drop his hand as the door slides open. Jumping, she pulls her hand away and spins to the visitor, seeing Dr Lawson fuming in anger, storming into the lab.

"I can't believe it! They've delayed my research!" he shouts as he paces, finally turning to her. "And you thought it was better to tell the General before me?!"

"I just found-"

"Because of your 'findings', our entire work has been put on hold!"

Garrus snarls at the man, glaring in anger. If he only could get out of the cell, he would teach him manners. His fists clench, his heart racing as a result of something he doesn't know, doesn't understand by now. "He better apologize or he'll be the first on my shitlist once I'm out of this fucking cell."

Jane ignores Garrus, not reacting to the noises her one ear hears that Lawson hears too. The older man narrows his eyes, walking to the cell wall. "What? You have something to say finally?"

"I don't think-"

"Oh, this _thing_ understands, alright. It's understood since the beginning." His words make her bite her lip in embarrassment, realizing Garrus has been able to hear her the whole time. She not sure why she didn't already guess that after their short conversation. _Guess it slipped my mind with all the excitement of talking to an alien_. "It's us who hasn't been able to understand it."

"Then you should be more careful with what you say or I'll keep your skull and spine as a trophy, you old piece of shit." It is really difficult to contain his anger, his boiling rage.

"It definitely has something to say now." He turns to Jane, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you get it to talk?"

"I… uh…"

Lawson shakes his head, saying, "It doesn't matter. You clearly seemed to have bonded with it. It's comfortable with you." Crossing his arms, he scowls at the massive turian. "Go get a hazmat suit from the lab supplies. You're going into the cell."

"What?" Jane gasps, eyes widening in shock. Not that she really fears Garrus, but the idea of the _what if _of a possibly dangerous alien that was 'proven' to be poisonous doesn't bother Lawson, doesn't mean anything to her safety. "But General Hackett-"

"Doesn't know what he's talking about. Now go. Get suited up."

Garrus is completely stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth hangs open. How can this man be so cold to put her in such a dangerous situation? And more importantly, what the fuck is he supposed to do now? No matter what, he is in a very bad situation, they both are.

She will be in here and they will know that he's no danger for her, leading to them using her for all kinds of duties involving him. _You will definitely die from my hands… _He growls at the doctor.

"You understand you are close to death, don't you?" Dr Lawson says to him as Jane steps out of the room. "It will start with finding a way to safely negate your natural defences and will end in us finally being able to see what makes you tick."

He chuckles, smirks and laughs. "No. You are close to death. Only a few more days and your whole fucking species will be wiped out and then you'll understand that I'm the fucking harbinger of your destruction!"

Lawson narrows his eyes, not understanding the words as the door opens, Jane holding a white hazmat suit in her arms along with the protective mask. "Jane," he orders as he walks to her. "I must attend yet another meeting with the General and Doctor Harper. I want samples from 575. Stool, blood, saliva, everything."

"But… it could attack me." She frowns and looks to Garrus, hoping he understands she doesn't actually believe it, but has to show fear.

"Have you never gone to the zoo? They are animals. Show no fear and you will be fine." He passes her before adding, "You're a smart girl, you can figure out something."

_Smart girl indeed. _He looks at Jane, humming proud of her. The way she acted was really impressive and, if he wouldn't know better, even he would believe that she's actually scared of him. He smiled and then it struck him.

She will be in the cell. With him. _Well… _

Not really in a position to deny, Jane simply nods and drops her eyes to the suit as Lawson leaves, the door sliding shut with a hiss. With a sigh, she looks up to Garrus as she brings the suit to set on the counter to get it on. "Now would be a good time to tell me if you really do have poisonous gas or something," she says with a chuckle, pulling the suit up over her legs.

"Haha, funny," he says with wide spread mandibles, chuckling. "I guess you have to come in and find out. But I'll warn you, it's rather boring in here. Not much to do… I wouldn't recommend this for other tourists…"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not paying for this visit." She smiles and zips up the suit, grabbing the mask and pulling it on. "God, this thing is already hot." Her voice is distorted by the mask's speaker.

He barks a laugh and chuckles as he sees her in the over dimensional suit. "You do know that I killed the cameras in here, right? They won't see it if you keep that ridiculous helmet off."

"And what if Dr Lawson comes back in? Seeing me without a helmet will make him know I was wrong."

"Then I'll block the view with this work of art," He says, chuckling, and motions his body as his mandibles spread in a smirk.

Snorting, she shakes her head with a blush and smile. "No comment."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't think it'll rain in here today so…" Garrus takes a step back from the window to let her in.

Going to the door along the far side of the cell that connects to a small chamber with a secondary door to the actual cage - _because that's exactly what it is_ \- Jane taps the release, using the same code to access the lab doors. It releases with a loud hiss and she pulls the heavy thing open, stepping in and closing it, one step closer to actually standing face to face with him.

Garrus, full of anticipation, watches her reach for the second door, the code a bit more work to get into the console. It finally opens and, unsure, Jane pauses at the threshold of the actual cell and entry chamber.

"You gonna stand there all day long?" He smiles and purrs warmly, taking a step closer to her and slowly reaching out, offering his hand to help her make the final step. "I don't bite… Unless you want me to." _Uhhhhh, bad timing, bad joke, Vakarian. _What was wrong with him?

"Ha," she says nervously, looking at the floor. "Says the seven foot tall alien with sharp teeth."

It's not that she's afraid or uncomfortable by him, necessarily, but this _is_ like being told that, well, aliens really _do _exist. Quite literally. Reaching out, reality hits as her gloved hand lays in his, the fact that nothing divides them making it all sink in after how long of being actually in the somewhat same room?

_Here we go, here we go…_ Three fingers close around five, and even though she wears gloves, it feels really good. Being so close to the only friend he has, being so close to… Jane. "What a surprise to see you here. Who would've thought that you're here as well? The galaxy really is just a small village." _Spirits, what the fuck are you talking about? Stop making horrible jokes, you stupid turian! _

She chuckles and smiles through the mask. "Your, uh, apartment is nice. Cozy."

"I do what I can. You know, limited resources and all." His vocals sound a bit nervous to him. "So, uhm… would you like to have a seat?" Garrus asks as he motions the bed with his head. "It's not much, though."

"Um, yeah, but… I probably should at least get something before we get comfortable." She makes a face in the mask he doesn't quite understand. "As much as I'd rather not, it's the most believable source of samples."

"Uhm, okay? What do you need? Blood?" Before she knows he offers his arm.

Jane shakes her head with a chuckle and lays a hand on his arm. "As easy as that would be on me, I don't think it'd be believable that we don't know each other, are comfortable, if you just offer to take blood with a sharp needle". Understanding english or not, I don't think someone in your place would offer knowing it'll lead to being experimented on."

"I have no idea what you want from me, Jane…" He tilts his head in confusion, humming. "Do you want me to fight you? Knock me out?"

"What? No!" She shakes her head rapidly, sighing. "Poo, Garrus. Dr Lawson wants some poo. It carries DNA."

"I... Okay... So, you want me to take a dump in the toilet without flushing?" Garrus can't really believe that he actually just asked that. A connection of words he never would've thought he'd ever use.

She blushes bright red at that and her mouth falls open. "Uh…" Not sure how to respond to such a blunt question.

He shrugs and turns around, sitting down on the rather uncomfortable toilet, humming as he starts to push, looking at the ceiling to make it a little less awkward. She yelps and spins around at a dizzying speed, a hot blush over her cheeks.

"Oh, jeez, this is… really awkward… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes look around at the room, not wanting to catch a glimpse of what's going on behind her back.

He snorts, sounding amused. "It's not the worst I've ever done. I mean, yeah, being captured by a pre-FTL species, about to be experimented on makes it unique but it's still just shitting." He snorts and sighs as his bowels empty in the toilet. "Whew..." He chuckles as he stands up, grabbing for some paper to clean himself. "I think you should take a sample before I put the paper in there as well..."

"Can we just imagine I'm not about to stick my hands in my best friend's poo?" She clears her throat and ducks her head shyly as she goes over, fetching a sample collection bag from a pouch on the suit.

"Only if we can pretend that I not just took a shit so my best friend can stick her hand in it?" He says with an amused growl as she squats down.

"Easy Jane, this is just like in the field… You collected animal poo, you can collect alien poo," she says to herself as she collects a sample with the plastic swap and puts it into the bag. "Okay." Standing, she practically slams her hand on the flush, Garrus hastily tossing the dirty paper in the gurgling water. "Thank god, that's over."

"So... Uhm..." He takes a small step closer to her, his talons clicking on the concrete floor and eyes searching for hers. "Want to sit down for a bit now?"

She pockets the samples and looks to him. "One sec." Smiling, she pulls off the mask, and answers, "I'd like that."

His breaths comes short for a moment as he really sees her in front of him, no glass between them, no mask. "I..." Why was this so much more difficult than talking with her through the glass? Why is his throat dry? Why can't he form proper sentences?

She simply smiles and looks over his face, truly looking at him for the first time without glass or the plastic of a mask in the way. One thing that didn't show through those is the slight shine to this plates, like smooth, polish metal. Pulling off her gloves, she reaches up, but stops to ask, "Can I touch you?"

He blinks a bit surprised, smiling as he leans down to come within her reach. "Of course... But only if I can touch you as well."

Nodding in absolute agreement, Jane slowly lays her hand on his forehead and runs her palm along the long spines extending out from his head. The surface is smooth, but slightly rough if touched the wrong way and give slightly under her hand like the hard rubber of the tires on the old cars her dad used to work on for the richer of his clients.

He chirps and purrs, his purrs sounding like a cat as Garrus softly nuzzles her touch, his own hand lifting to her face, cupping her cheeks and his thumb stroking over the soft and warm skin. "Wow"

Chuckling, she lets him stand completely, figuring bending over to her short height probably isn't too good for his probably aching back. "You feel cool."

Garrus can't hold back a chuckle at her reaction as he steps a bit closer. "You're so soft... It feels so nice."

"Soft?" She chuckles and covers his hand. "Compared to?"

"Krogan, asari, salarian, turian, batarian, vorcha... Even drell."

"Ah… aliens," she says with a teasing smirk, taking his hand and pulling him to the bundle of stuffing and mattress he turned into some sort of nest. "You know, this bedding arrangement doesn't help the whole 'giant bird' thing everyone is saying." Chuckling, she sits down.

"Well... We like our beds soft... And to be honest, your species is not the first to call us birds." Garrus sits on the bed, humming a bit awkwardly at being in bed with her.

She snorts and scoots closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Well, shoot, us humans are always behind on everything."

His arm wraps around her waist, holding her to his side, feeling so comfortable, her fitting so good against his side. "Well, actually the krogan were the first... A long time ago, over thousand of years ago..." and with that he starts to tell Jane about the Rachni war and the following Krogan rebellion.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane walks down the hall towards the elevator down to the lower sub basement levels, to the restricted labs, when someone bumps into her from behind, making her spill her energy drink down her shirt.

"Hey!" She shouts at the soldier rushing towards the lift and he glances over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Turning, she recognizes the man as one of the soldiers in Lieutenant Commander Alenko's group. She can't remember his name as he slows and begins to walk backwards. "Did you hear?! They're going to finally cut that alien freak open!"

It feels like her stomach falls to the floor as her eyes widen. It's by sheer luck that she doesn't drop her drink all over the floor and gain herself even more suspicion from the soldier as he already stops and lifts his brows in surprise.

"I… They never said anything to me…"

The man shrugs, spinning to tap the elevator call impatiently as if it would speed up the process. Jane is still frozen in place, worries and horrors running through her mind of what she knows can happen to this 'alien freak' in the hands of her own people.

How could she ever save Garrus from that? If only she were stronger.

"Hey," the soldier says, snapping her attention to reality. He stands in the lift cabin, holding the door. "You coming?"

"Y… yeah. Hold up," she responds, her voice barely audible as she fights not to run to join. Tossing her drink in the disposal by the doors - her appetite completely gone - she rushes to the back of the lift immediately, crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her fingers on her elbows.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the doctors and General know what they're doing."

She looks over in confusion, seeing his encouraging smile, and it takes a moment before the words sink in. Once she understands, Jane smiles and nods as she forces her shoulders to relax. She offers a smile in return, nodding in false thanks.

"So… You've been working with that thing, right?"

His words almost make her flinch, almost cause her tongue to slip and demand he not treat her friend like a monster and with some humanity. Instead, she merely bites her lip and nods. She cannot change the views of her very people any more than she can devise a way to free Garrus or protect him.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The alien," the man whose name she can't recall and whose clothes do not wear a name tag that she can see. "Is it like they say? Long claws, sharp teeth, roars and growls? You know… like a movie monster."

"H - It," she quickly corrects, inwardly kicking herself for being so stupid as to blatantly reveal her knowledge, to break the trust Garrus has put in her by giving her a translator. "It isn't like a monster. It can understand us, you know."

He nods, frowning a bit. "The Commander told us about when they brought it in. Of how it was able to nod and react to orders." Snorting a laugh, he shrugs and gives her a grin that makes her skin crawl. "The thing's pretty damn stupid when it just gave itself up."

"Maybe it was trying to be peaceful." Her frown is deep as she stares at the floor of the slowing elevator and whispers, "And we imprisoned it." When the door opens, her head rises and she storms from the lift and, as she hears the confused, wordless grunt of question from the soldier, looks back over her shoulder. "I got to go," she explains with a fake smile. "I want to see if I can be there with Doctor Lawson!"

Jane's fingers tremble so much at the keypad that she is sure she's bound to mistype her entry code, but muscle memory seems to have taken control. For that she is grateful, but she lifts up thanks to the sky as she finds the lab to be completely empty save for her dear friend Garrus. She runs to the glass and slaps her hands against the glass, panting and throat too dry in panic to speak.

Most of his day was spent with working out to kill time… once again. He knows that he has to get out of here, rather sooner than later. Not just for his own sake, because being caged like this really starts to mess with his head, no but also for Jane's sake. He doesn't care about humanity, when the turian forces strike, and the spirits know they will soon, every human fighting will die and the rest… this world will become a prison world. And he can't let that happen to Jane. No way.

Garrus is just done with a set of sit-ups when he hears the lab door open and causes him to instantly spin around and see who entered. A soft purr of happiness escapes his throat as he recognises Jane, but something is off. Before he's able to say anything she slaps the glass, her face red.

"Jane… what's wrong?" Garrus asks with a tilt of his head.

"They're going to do it!" She shrieks, making his ears ring, as her eyes begin to shine with the threat of tears. "Oh, Garrus… I'm so sorry!"

She begins to sob as her words sink in.

"Do what? Why are you crying? Jane please talk to me… What's going on?" His voice changes as he becomes seriously worried about his friend.

Hiccuping, she buries her face in her hands. How can she be the one to give him the news that could possibly end his life? How can she stomach the fact that, just when she started to know him, he will be tortured to the point of death? And how can she be so selfish in thinking of her own pain when this means the end for someone she cares so much about?

"They…" She tries to collect herself, swallowing thickly and sniffling. Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she looks up into his beautiful eyes and whispers, "The okay to experiment on you has gone through." She chokes on a sob and gasps for breath. "I'm so sorry."

Garrus hums and closes his eyes for a moment, holding back a chuckle over his thoughts._Huh… you were waiting for this all the time. You thought about how it'd make you feel and now that the time has come you feel nothing? Congratulations… stupid turian. Now focus on her… _

"Jane… it's okay" his voice is soft in an attempt to calm her. "It's not your fault. I… I'm sure they won't kill me, I mean… the living specimen is more worth isn't it?" He chuckles softly as he looks right in her green eyes.

_But if… _

_Tell her to hide. _

_Hide. Yeah. Good idea. Where? She doesn't deserve… _

_Shut it! As long as you're still alive you can make it out of here. _

_And what then? Take her? Yeah I bet the Council would be excited about that decision. _

_Saren… _

_Stop thinking so far ahead. Focus, you plated idiot!_

Jane is completely unaware of his inner struggle, and doesn't even speak as she walks to the cage's console. Garrus trills in surprise and confusion as the door slides open and she quickly closes the first door to release the inner airlock door. If it could slam open, it would, as she storms into his glass quarters and runs to him, throwing her arms around him as she sobs against his chest, body trembling.

"Uhm…" Garrus is completely thrown off as Jane hugs him. He was never prepared for that and now he's standing there like a fool, arms hanging as his mouth is open, mandibles twitching in confusion.

_She smells good._

_Thanks for that insight, idiot… _

_She's soft! _

_Just look at her of course she's soft! _

_I need to get out of here. Being stuck with me drives me crazy! _

_Yeah, but now hug her back, you spiky moron! _

With a hum his long, strong arms wrap around her, hands rubbing her back soothingly. "Calm down, Jane. Everything will be fine."

"You suck as a liar," she snaps, angry that he doesn't care more. How could he not feeling _anything?_ Sadness, rage, fear…

Stepping back, she looks up to him with a deep frown. "I wish I could free you, somehow. Get you out and somewhere safe." Sniffling, she lays her head against his chest and breathes deep of his smell, thinking of how comforting and calming it is despite the horrendous circumstances.

"I'm not lying, Jane. I really think that everything will be fine." The look on her face, her voice and her tears are what makes this so incredibly hard on him. A deep rumble causes his chest to vibrate. "Have some faith. And Jane, this isn't your fault okay?"

_Do it! Tell her now! _

"Jane… if anything happens… can you get something to record a voice message?"

She frowns in confusion, but nods. Stepping away from him and missing his warmth, she sits through the slow decontamination process before going to the cabinets, searching.

"I think we have… Aha!" She pulls out a small recorder Lawson likes to use when he runs tests and examines results from her own work. Checking to make sure it has an empty disk, she returns to the cage and slides it under the wall before moving to sit through the airlock cycle.

The message he records is short and he's already done as Jane steps in again. He smiles at her as he hands the recorder back. "Jane… if I die or if I don't make it out of here within the next 3 days… you need to hide" he frowns in worry for her. For what might happen to her. "My people… they will come. And they will attack. You won't stand a chance, Jane. Hide and when they find you ask for Saren or Nihlus. And give them this. It will ensure your safety"

"Please," Jane whispers, blinking away tears, and covers his hand in both of hers, holding the recorder against their shared palms. "Don't talk that way. I-"

The doors hum in preparation for opening and she jerks her hands away from his, hiding the recorder. She quickly rushes to the airlock and jerks the door closed, the process starting as Doctor Lawson steps in with armed soldiers.

"Ah, Jane," he says as he walks towards the glass wall and smirks as Garrus growls softly. "I'm happy you're here." He looks her way just as she steps out, head down and praying he doesn't suspect anything. "There's no need for samples today." Grinning with a leer, he adds, "We'll be getting plenty now."

"So… it's true," she whispers, knowing he can't hear her as he waves the soldiers towards the door to Garrus' cage.

"Now, 575. It would be in your best interest to cooperate," Commander Alenko says as two take guard outside of the door and the rest enter the airlock.

"Jane," the doctor says, motioning her over. "You have a repertoire with the creature. Make sure it obeys." With that, he turns to head towards the exit. "I must prepare for the surgery. Oh… And get ready to assist."

Her eyes widen and skin goes pale at his words. Surgery? Assist? Laying her hand on the glass, she sways as her legs tremble and heart races to a frantic beat.

"It's on your best interest to never cross my path again or I'll rip your throat out and make you eat it!" Garrus growls low and threatening but otherwise doesn't make a move, his eyes locked with Jane's. "Don't worry Jane. Have some faith and confidence"

She scowls at that, not understanding how he can be so calm. It must be either a Spectre thing or turian thing. Or maybe it's just a Garrus thing. Still, she gives a slight nod as she takes a deep breath and leaves him to quickly hide the recorder in her locker.

Alenko and his three men approach Garrus, guns raised, and slowly enclose him in all directions. "Nice and slow, alien," one says as Alenko shoves the barrel of his gun against his waist.

"You heard him. Move."

Without any emotion Garrus leaves his cell, not quite sure where to go he just steps into the airlock and after the decontamination process stops next to the cell door for further instructions.

Jane moves to the door, ignoring the two guards' skeptical look, and taps the open command. As the doors slide open, the first guard aims his weapon at her, startling her into jerking her hands up and Garrus snarls. Knowing the mess that would cause if he reacts more than that, Jane lowers her hands and gives the slightest shake of her head. _Please don't react, Garr._

"Weapon down, you fucking idiot!" Kaidan shoves Garrus aside and storms to his soldier, jerking a finger back. "In the back. Now." When the man steps away, Alenko looks to her with a raised brow. "What is this about? Don't you know anything about protocol and dangerous animals."

"He's not an animal!" The man steps back in surprise at her words and she balls her fists. Hearing a soft chirp from Garrus, she realizes her mistake, but knows she can't take it back, can't create a bigger scene. Instead, she takes a calming breath and looks at the suspicious Lieutenant Commander. "Please, Commander. Let me help you. I've spent the most time with 575. I think it's more comfortable if I were to help."

He hesitates for a second before giving her a nod, smirking inwardly as he sees that as an opportunity to get closer to her. "Yeah… okay. Do what you can." Kaidan steps closer to her and, as Jane walks past him he moves fast, squeezing her butt before stepping back.

"Don't," she says sternly with a glare before looking to a turian clearly struggling to contain himself. "575?" She pauses and closes her eyes for a moment before looking to him, eyes glistening slightly. "Let's go, okay?"

Garrus nods but stares at her as he starts walking, following Jane to wherever this examination might take place. "If he does that again, he and his little squishy cunts here are all dead."


	14. Chapter 14

The surgery suite was blindingly bright, the sterile white walls seemingly reflecting the overhead lights. Jane sees Garrus squint, predatory eyes obviously more sensitive than even her struggling green ones. The sight of the large metal table with a drain at the foot causes her breath to choke and her blood running cold stabs painfully at her heart.

She stumbles a bit, hearing Garrus' concerned rumbled and feels his warm presence moving just a bit closer under the guise of heading to the table. The sound only makes her heart break further. How could he really be worried about her when he knows what's going to happen?

"Get on the table, fucking freak," Kaidan says and presses the gun to Garrus' back.

At his growl and tensing, Jane spins with a deep furrow to her brows. "Stop it! Do you have any idea what's about to happen!" He snorts dismissively and, she can't help it, she storms to him and slaps him. "He could die!"

The moment Jane slaps Kaidan, Garrus' blood runs cold and his heart stops. _No! What is she doing? _His muscles tense as he slowly turns his head, the next few seconds now will dictate his next action. _Just let it slip, soldier boy…_

Kaidan's eyes widen in shock before he scowls and his hands tense on his weapon. Even his men look between him and Jane as he says, "Look here, you bitch-"

The doors slide open just in time, Dr Lawson stepping in as he adjusts his surgical apron. "Ah, it's here." Looking between Jane and a pissed off Kaidan, he seems to pick up on the tension and motions Kaidan to the door. "Step out, Lieutenant Commander Alenko. You can leave a few of your men here, but I need you to keep guard for any prying eyes."

The man grunts in wordless protest and gives Jane and Garrus a last, chilling glare before gesturing two of his men to stay behind and stomps to the door. As it slams shut, Jane finally lets herself breathe and looks to the turian in the room, offering a slight smile in apology. Garrus can't help the slight flick of his mandible at the massive guts she just showed. He purrs in response before climbing the examination table.

"Right." Lawson closes in on the tools for the torture he's about to commit, face and nameless attendants pulling on gloves and prepping the room. "Jane, get ready. You're assisting."

"Yes, sir," she whispers and gives Garrus a look in attempt to tell him 'I'll be right back and here for you.' Stepping out, she heads out to the surgery prep room to clean and suit up.

When she returns, Garrus has already been stripped and his arms and legs have already been strapped down to the table and a barrier sheet set up around his neck to prevent him from seeing what they'll be doing to him. Swallowing thickly, Jane doesn't even pay attention to putting on her gloves before closing the distance and standing by his side.

"Jane. You will assist me," Dr Lawson says as he pulls the wheeled stand that holds the gleaming, nightmarish tools of his torture.

Her eyes widen as an assistance begins to wash down Garrus' chest and stomach. "We… we aren't going to anaesthetise him?" She gasps in shock and goes pale when her boss shakes his head.

"Dr Michel will monitor 575 and gradually give it anaesthesia." His chuckle send trembles through her body as he leans over her friend. "We don't want to give too much that its heart stops.",

_No anaesthesia huh? Great. Let's hope this won't take too long. _Garrus rumbles as he looks up to his friend, his heart racing a bit as his brain feels a little foggy. "Don't… worry, Jane. I'll make it."

Jane frowns as she steps closer to use her body to hide her hand's movement to his, holding it. It won't be much, but it's all she can do as Dr Lawson slowly drags the scalpel along Garrus' belly, splitting the hide to the color of a dark navy only to be suctioned up by one of the assistants' machines.

His grip on her hand tightens, his body arching and a long and pained groan in his throat as he feels the sharp tool mutilating his body. _Shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Hurts more than I thought. Breathe, just breathe. This won't take forever. Fuck. Sure as hell feels like it!_

"Biopsy dish." Lawson hums as he lifts his hand, still looking down at the exposed muscles in Garrus' abdomen that he hasn't yet cut through. Jane clenches her eyes shut and turns away, not seeing his impatient hand waving.

"Jane!" Her eyes snap open and she looks to the man in surprise, getting a set of angry eyes over his face mask looking back at her. "Pay attention, stupid girl. Give me a dish for the biopsy." He looks down and his voice takes on a sadistic sound. "I want a piece of the muscle before I get down to the important pieces."

"Sir," she whispers, swallowing against her dry throat to gain some voice, and his head snaps back to her, eyes narrowed. "He's in so much pain…"

"He?" He drags out the word, eyebrow raising in suspicion.

_Jane… _Above the pain, Garrus could hear her slip and feels his muscles tense immediately, ready to break the straps. He will take out everyone here if necessary. _Come on… Jane, solve this… I don't want to ruin your future here, but I'll protect you… _

"I…" Jane squeezes Garrus' hand, feels his try to squeeze in return, and tries again. "I just… I tend to think of 575 as a boy." She shrugs in an attempt of levity before huffing a forced chuckle. "I guess it's pretty stupid."

_Smart girl. _Garrus sighs in relief, yet his muscles still tense as he waits for the doctor's reaction.

Dr Lawson studies her a moment, eyes narrow, before turning away. Jane is about to believe that the slip is forgotten, but, then, he glances back to her and jerks his head to the tray of surgical tools. "Grab a scalpel."

Sucking in a stunned gasp, Jane stumbles ever words. "Wh… What?!"

The man steps back and waves a hand towards Garrus' open stomach, the dark blue horror staring back at her and sending ice through her veins. "You heard me," he says as he all but shoves his own scalpel in her hands. "You will perform the next incision."

Her hand trembles, her fingers numb around the instrument and closes her eyes. It's both to force herself into control and calm her panicking thoughts. _I can't… I can't hurt him. Not after I've hurt him so much already…_

"No."

"What did you just say?" Lawson's voice is spit out like venom, his shoulders squaring as the armed guards in the room look to each other in interest and question. They've, no doubt, never seen someone as small and powerless as Jane speak back in defiance.

"Do it" Garrus growls low at his friend, her well-being far more important than his. "Just do it, Jane." He stares at his friend, praying to the Spirits for her to do anything. _Use the damn scalpel, Jane. _Whole body ready to jump at anyone inside this room.

"Jane." Dr Lawson's hands clench into fists. "You _will_ do it and that's the last I will hear of you _ever_ saying 'no' to me. Understand?"

Surprising herself, Jane stands her ground for the first time in front of the man and shakes her head. "I will never hurt him." Her hand tightens around the scalpel, ready to do something she's never imagined, something she isn't sure she is even _capable _of. "F… Fuck you."

The attendants gasp and the guards pause in confusion, hands fidgeting on their weapons, as Lawson practically screams. Storming the few steps between them, he grabs her shoulders in a vise-like grip and shakes her. "How dare you! You little cunt! I'll-"

With a loud roar his body rises, the straps stretching just for a second before Garrus rips them off and the adrenaline flowing through his body masks his pain. In a second, he's on the doctor, pushing him to the floor. Talons dig in the soft flesh of his throat, fear written in the face of Lawson but for just split moment before Garrus' strong grip and a quick jerk of his arm rips a bloody, gaping hole is where his throat once was.

Rage is burning in the eyes of the heavily bleeding turian as his head snaps up, fixing on the guards. A gut wrenching snarl erupts in his chest as he lunges at them. Their guns fire in frantic fear, grazing plate and hide without reaction. The attendants scream in panic and rush for the doors, but it is in vain, there no escape from the raging turian.

Flesh is ripped, bones are broken as Garrus lets all anger loose. No one, but Jane is left alive, bodies strewn about the suite and the once bare, white walls splattered with crimson blood.

Blinking in shock, she looks to him, panting and eyes wild. "G… Garrus?" She whispers and wrings her hands, stepping closer to him. "Are you okay?" She curses inwardly - _of course not, you idiot _\- and rushes to close the distance, grabbing the sheet from the barrier as she passes to press against his wound. "This isn't good. This is really bad. Oh god. Garrus," she sobs quietly, afraid that this is the end for them both.

Her smell fills his nostrils, blocking out the rich smell of the blood, and his head slowly lowers towards her, his face covered in red and mouth open as he's panting. "Jane… we need to go. Now. I… I can't fight all of them," he rumbles a bit exhausted as the sheet gets soaked with his blue, thick blood.

She nods rapidly and helps him slowly close on the door. He is constantly making a high keen - most likely his pain - and she presses harder on his waist, praying that he doesn't go, doesn't die after so much.

When a shadow passes by the door, she gasps. _The guards! There are guards outside! _

"Garrus," she whispers and heads towards the wall beside the door to give him something to lean on while blocking the sight of them from outside. "There is a guard outside…"

Garrus leans against the wall, nodding. "Okay… okay… I… kill him" he rumbles and pushes off the wall but immediately stumbles forward, grabbing the the table before falling over completely. "Just… give me a second."

_How could I let him do this? Good god, he's dying! _

"No," she says, laying her bloody hands on his chest, smearing blue into the red painting him. "I… I can do it." Swallowing, she takes a deep breath and gives a reassuring smile. "Hold on. Please, just hold on."

She spins and her eyes rapidly run over the room for something to help. Everything is coated in the slick scarlet of death and Jane has to close her eyes against the horror, trying to calm her breath. Opening her eyes once again, her eyes catch it, as if gleaming amidst all the violence.

_Oh god… Can I really do this? _She moves to the tray and her hand hovers above the sharp instrument, pausing as her cold fingers tremble. She looks over to Garrus and her throat goes dry. _Yes. _Her eyes move back to the scalpel. _For him, I can do this. I will do anything…_

Grabbing the tool, she runs over to the door and lifts on her toes to check out the window. There is only one guard outside and she doesn't know why. Perhaps he hadn't heard the screams? Could the room be sealed against sounds and prying ears? She can only hope that the lack of fellow soldiers isn't because they are regrouping and gaining strength.

Licking her lips as she builds courage, she clicks the door controls and steps out quietly. The soldier standing just a step ahead of the door moves to turn around and see what's going on, starting to say, "So… How is that ugly bas-"

As fast as she can - before her nerves can get the better of her - Jane rushes forward and reaches up, stabbing him in wherever will take him down fastest. She can't risk him firing his weapon, her resolve not strong enough to fight. The scalpel lands in his neck and the soldier shoves her hard, making her crash to the floor, but she did it as she hears his weapon hit the floor and breath gurgles into wet gasps.

Her eyes widen in shock and she gasps as the body falls with a loud thud. _I… I did it… I killed… a man…_

Jane gasps a sob and covered her mouth with her hands, smearing blue over her lips and cheeks. "Oh god," she whispers, trembling. Then it happens, her realization hits. "Garrus!"

Jerking up, she slips a bit on the red blood before slamming open the door opposite where she left Garrus. One second of panic that he may be gone, that she's lost the best thing in her life, passes before her eyes land on him. "Garrus… oh my god," she whispers as she runs to him.

He sighs and smiles at her, standing up slowly from the table where he sat down to catch his breath. "You did it… are you okay, Jane?" His hand wraps around her waist to keep him on his feet. "You… you know that means I can't leave you behind, right? We… we have to get out of here."

"Please… don't talk." She reaches for the suture kit, knowing they'll need it, and gradually heads towards the hall. The blood is a bit difficult to manage while practically carrying the seven foot tall turian, but, with careful steps, they manage. "What do we do now? Do you have something in your armor to help with your injuries?" Biting her lip, she presses harder on his wound. "I can't sew it closed while they're looking for us… I'm so sorry."

"Yes… medigel. Slap some on and I'll be good for a while." He chuckles softly, blood dripping on the floor and leaving a trail of blue drops in their path. "We need to hurry, Jane… soldier boy is still around… and this base… need to get out before they can issue a base wide alert."

Jane nods rapidly, trying to hurry him along as they close on a heavily secured door. Reaching in her lab coat under the bloodied surgery smock, her hand fumbles at the keycard before she pulls it out of her pocket. Shifting her hold on Garrus, she reaches forward and scans her card, hoping it works as she holds her breath. Her eyes lock on the red panel, hoping and waiting for one of the lights to activate.

The first light miraculously flicker green and she sighs, releasing her tension in a heavy breath. Reaching out, she types in her codes and opens the door, a sterile storage room with pieces of Garrus' weapons and armor in glass covered crates. _This must be Dr Harper's lab. _

Rushing Garrus in, she sets him down on one of the lab chairs and looks over the computers, finding she has no idea how to unlock the containment chambers. "Crap… Crap…" She tries hitting codes, only to be given a loud error alarm. "Dammit!"

"Take a deep breath, Jane… You can do this." He says with a calming purr, shifting as his eyes are locked on her, from the chair he's on there's no chance to see the door.

Taking a deep breath, she looks around for any clue how to get the containers open. There is no sort of hint at a code, but her eyes do land on something that is bound to help. "A gun…" she says as she rushes to the examine table and pushes away the scanning and examination devices. It doesn't seem to be damaged. Perhaps taking it apart to see how it works would have been their next task.

"Will this work?" She grabs the heavy, _huge _weapon - the shape of a handgun like in the movies, but big enough to need both her hands to carry comfortably - and runs to Garrus. "Can we use this?"

As his fingers flex around the handgun he chuckles and nods, aiming up at the containment chamber. "This is loud… we need to hurry afterwards." Garrus leans his head against her belly for a second before pulling the trigger. The shot cracks and echoes through the room, the door of the chamber flying open and landing on the floor with a shattering sound. "Hurry, Jane…"

Without hesitation, Jane runs to the chestplate of his armor and hefts up the heavy metal armor with a grunt. She carries it to him and lays it on the exam table. "I don't know where you're medigel is." Her eyes move to the door. "I should keep an eye out." Cupping his face, she strokes her thumbs over his blood-stained cheeks. "Are you able to get into your armor or do you need my help?"

With closed eyes he nuzzles her hand before looking in her green eyes. "I'll manage. Don't worry about me. Now watch out, I'll be done in a second. Go." Garrus smiles before opening the compartment for the medigel. The last package in his hands, he slaps it on the gaping wound, hissing at the sting as Jane frowns and heads for the door.

Ripping off her bloody soaked apron, she wipes her face and tosses it aside. It won't do much in a time like this, but maybe she can look less obvious without a smock covered in human and turian blood. Coming to a sudden stop outside of the tech lab, she jerks her head in each direction to check if the coast is clear.

It is, up until a too familiar face comes down the hall, walking with purpose and speed. _Oh god, no…_

"There you are…" Lt. Commander Alenko smirks seeing her, speeding up as he closes the distance between him and her…


	15. Chapter 15

"K… Kaidan?" Jane's blood runs cold and she presses her back to the door, subtly covering the keypad with her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you…" He towers over Jane, breathing heavy and eyes glistening as he licks his lips, grabbing Jane's wrist. "What you did back there… wasn't nice. Now I'll teach you a lesson." He chuckles darkly, shoving her back into the lab, ignoring her cry out, and strapping his weapon over his shoulder to free a hand to fondle with his pants.

"No! Stop!" Jane struggles, trying to push him away and swat his hands away, but he's too strong. "Please!" She screams, tears running down her cheeks, as he crowds closer. Grabbing her throat in a bruising grip as his other hand yanks at her pants, Jane tries clawing at his leering face too far for her to reach. "Garrus," she gasps, throat too tight to scream.

Kaidan doesn't see it coming as a three fingered hand grabs his neck and rips him off Jane. Garrus eyes are wide and pupils pinned, his mandibles twitching in rage as he tosses the man against the wall with what is left of his strength. Moving in as fast as possible, he pins the Lieutenant Commander against it with his forearm over Kaidan's throat.

Jane coughs and gasps air, stumbling to Garrus and body in shock. This has to end. She doesn't think she can take any more violence. "Garrus… wait…" she whispers and Kaidan scoffs.

"You know this fuck's name?" Growling, Garrus presses harder, making the man choke and groan, hands moving to grip the immovable arm. "You… traitor…bitch..."

_That's enough. End it! _Garrus takes a step back, grunting as his massive hand flies through the air just to connect with Kaidan's face. A sickening _crack _echoes through the lab and the human soldier's head snaps back, hitting the wall hard. Blood splatters the wall, dripping from the back of his head as he collapses to the floor and it begins pooling under him. A visible dent is on the left side of his face where Garrus hit him on the temple, leaving the seven foot turian breathing heavy as he looks to Jane as no sound comes from the soldier lying on the floor. "We need to go. Now."

"I… Oh god…" she whispers, eyes wide and skin pale as she can't pull away from the sight. It's obvious to Garrus that she can't move, frozen in place.

"Jane. Now. I don't know the place." He lays his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently yet firmly. "Come on. You're the expert here."

Snapping back to reality, her head jerks up to look him in the eyes, seeing them dilated and glazed from the loss of blood. She nods rapidly and gently takes his hands off her shoulders and notices how they are so much heavier - either from the armor or, more frighteningly, his weakening state. "Come on," she says quietly, helping him grip onto her to support his weight. "I think we can take the back way."

"You're the boss, Jane." Chuckling, he walks as fast as he can, limping a bit, yet still in a rather good state since the medigel is doing its job. He still lost a lot of blood, he needs to get back to his ship for a transfusion of the synthetic equivalent to blood. The light in the white hallways still hurts his eyes and he prays for the hall to finally end.

Rounding a corner, Jane sees what she's hoped for, the maintenance elevator. She lets herself puff a weak sigh in relief as she tries to close the distance. Suddenly, a problem presents itself.

How is she to open the locked lift that only responds to a pass key?

"Oh no," she whispers, hope melting into panic. "Oh crap…"

"Problems?" Garrus chuckles weakly as he shifts his weight off her, leaning against the wall.

"I don't have the pass card to open the lift." She looks to him, eyes filled with nervous worry. "It's electronically locked."

"That's all?" His omnitool comes to life, shining orange on his wrist. Three fingers fly fast over the interface and, after a few seconds, the elevator door opens with the characteristic _bing. _"Let's go?" Garrus doesn't wait for a response as he walks into the elevator, leaning against the wall with a relieved sigh.

Jane rushes into the lift and jabs the ground level multiple times as if it would make it move faster. The lift seems to feel her hurry as its doors slide shut with a dizzying speed and she turns to Garrus, panting in panic. "How… How did you...?"

"Get the door open? Wasn't a big deal. Your technology is outdated… i sent a simple electronic impulse into the control unit and tricked it to believe I entered the right code." He smirks at her with a slightly pride filled purr and she smiles weakly.

As the elevator begins to slow and the lights above the door closes in on the ground level, Jane steps closer to him and hauls his arm over her shoulder. "We need to get ready. They are bound to be looking for us everywhere."

He swallows and nods, opening his tool again to show her the coordinates of his ship. "Here… We need to get there asap… Can you do that?" He raises his browplate, looking at Jane as they hurry to get to her car, luckily still no alarm to be heard on this level.

The main level is suspiciously quiet and Jane can't help the racing of her heart. Tightening her grip on Garrus' waist, she can't stop her eyes from jerking around the room and doorways in nervous anticipation of being caught. She doesn't fear for her life, doesn't care if this ends in them locking her away forever or killing her, but what she does dread is the loss of her best friend and someone she cares so deeply for.

Almost to the main doors, a shadow falls over the floor around the decorative wall that backs the main desk where an after hours security is always waiting. Jane gasps and immediately yanks Garrus with her around the wall, looking to him in question of what to do. She doesn't get much of a reaction, the turian too weak from blood loss as he lays his head back against the wall.

"Hold on just a little longer," she whispers as the loud static of a radio bounces off the walls.

"Westmore. Come in." The voice sounds like a radio. Perhaps only one guard watches the door. She can only hope.

"This is Westmore," a female voice responds, no doubt the soldier behind the wall.

"Westmore, get your ass down to the sub basements. We have a code 5-7. I repeat, 5-7."

"Shit!" Hurried shuffling. "Yes, sir!"

Hearing the stomping footsteps as the woman comes closer, Jane holds her breath and holds Garrus close while also pressing her back to the wall. _Please, god… Don't see us. Don't see us._

An armed soldier runs, shoulders squared and back straight as she closes the distance to the main lift. Her fist hits the command before pulling her weapon from her belt, a handgun by Jane's uneducated guess. Westmore steps into the elevator and turns, sending ice through Jane's veins as her eyes seem to lock on their position against the wall. For a moment, Jane is ready to give all she has to give Garrus a few more moments of life, but she soon realizes from the lack of response from the woman that they must be hidden from view. She doesn't move an inch, however, in case it's merely a hope until, after an eternity, the doors slide closed.

"Holy… Oh my god." She glances towards the lift one last time before looking to Garrus to make sure he's still awake. "Just a bit more. I promise," she says softly as she pulls him gently from the wall and rushes him as much as she can towards the main doors, seeing nothing out of the ordinary outside through the glass.

"Don't worry… takes… more than a scratch to take me out." Garrus says with a hint of amusement in an effort to keep Jane calm. "Just let's get the fuck out of here."

"Just stay awake." Not waiting for the main doors to slide open completely, she all but drags Garrus at her side. It's going to be a long walk down the roundabout driveway and towards the parking lot, but they have to make it faster than her usual, casual stroll.

As if a taunt that will always last beyond reach like a nightmare, her old truck gleams in the overhead lights. Building up her strength and cutting through her suffocating fear, Jane grips Garrus' side harder as she urges him on at a speed faster than they've been moving. Being so close is all the strength she needs to believe she could almost throw him over her shoulder and carry him. _Almost._

"Being in a hurry now?" Garrus chuckles, trying to keep up with her, reaching out to lay his hand on the truck. "Mind opening the door for me?"

She shakes her head. "You can't." Moving to the bed, she drops the tailgate and pulls off the tarp. "Climb up and I'll cover you. You have to hide so they don't see you at the gate."

"Yes ma'am. As you wish." It takes him a little bit of time but ultimately manages to climb up, curling up to be as small as possible. "Good?"

"Yeah," she lays her hand on his shoulder before pulling the tarp over him. "I'll be as gentle as possible," she promises and shoves the tailgate up with a loud bang.

Jumping into the car, she turns the engine over so hard her wrist aches and slams the shifter back to reverse. The old tires squeal a bit as she shifts into gear and pulls out of the aisle, clenching her hands on the wheel as she tries to reel in her desire to speed off the base. Forcing her foot off the gas, she lets the truck slow and gives herself a moment to take a deep breath before driving closer to the security checkpoint at the gates.

A soldier walks up to the car with a flashlight in his hand. He knocks on the window with it and, as soon as Jane rolls it down,leans down and looks in. "Sorry, ma'am. No one is allowed to leave the perimeter as of now. We have a situation down in the laboratory."

"Oh… uh…" She tries for nonchalance. "What kind of situation?" Biting her lip, her left leg fidgets on the floorboard. _What do I do? What do I_ _**do**__?_

"One of the subjects broke out… I'm sure they will have it under control any second." He smiles as Garrus can't hold back his cough any longer. "What was that?" The guard's head snaps around and eyes narrow. Glancing back to a wide-eyed Jane, he sternly says, "Ma'am, step out of the truck."

As he reaches for the door handle, she yelps and slaps the lock peg down. The guard grunts and scowls, yanking the handle once more before releasing, stepping back, and reaching for his weapon with one hand and radio with another. With only one thought - to get her friend to safety - Jane stomps on the gas, speeding forward.

The truck crashes into the metal gate and it holds for just a moment before swinging open, bouncing off the side of the truck with a screech, and hitting the unsuspecting and shocked guard to the ground. Throwing dust and rocks into the air behind her tires, Jane doesn't look back at the unconscious soldier or military base as she pushes the truck to its limits.

She knows she can't take the city streets, can't give the military a chance to use the police to search for them. Her only logical choice is to stick to the old highways and country roads where little life exists this late into the night. It's her only hope as she turns off her headlights is that she can get far enough away to be safe enough to tend to Garrus' wounds, yet close to his ship. Which reminds her, she has no idea which direction that ship even _is_.

_Fuck she really has a quad…_

_Blasting through the gate like that? But when was that? How far out are we? Where is the ship? _

_Damn… my head hurts. And my eyes too… _

_Close it for a second. _

_No sleeping idiot! _

_Of course, I know! I'm not sleeping… _He draws deep breaths, eyes closing as his heartbeat evens out, breathing calms as he lays and waits.

Hours pass and Jane's eyes burn as she slowly comes to a stop in the middle of darkness, nothing but flat ground all around her and only hills in the distance. She sighs and rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands, groaning at the ache in her head. With as much strength as she can build up without sleep, pulls the set of suture tools and gets out of the cabin, heading towards the truck bed.

"Garrus?" She reaches for the tarp and pulls it away. "I think we're safe for now…" Her words drift off as she sees him motionless in the truck bed, gasping and dropping her tools. "Garrus!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Garrus!" Jane shrieks and drops the tailgate with a bang to scramble up into the bed. In her panic, she stumbles against the dew covered metal and twists her wrist with a popping sound, but it goes completely unnoticed in her terrified state. "Please, god. Be alive!" She screams out into the darkness as she cups Garrus' face in trembling hands.

Blue eyes blink in confusion as his mandibles twitch under her hands. With a trill he speaks, "What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Garrus moves a little to sit up, eyes locked with hers.

She blinks in shock, brows high in surprise. "You… You're okay?"

Rumbling with a nod Garrus chuckles softly. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was exhausted… I needed some rest… I'm fine. Really." It's now that he looks around, trying to figure out where they are, which is of course rather pointless. "So… where are we?"

Unable to stop herself, she barks a hysteric laugh of relief and cups his face, smashing her lips on his in bruising force. Not even noticing the pain of his plates on her lips, she pulls away and smiles brightly at the fact that he's still here, still with her.

"Come on," she says as she scoots to the tailgate and hops down. "We're far enough away from town and the base that I think it's safe to take care of your wounds." Yanking the tarp out of the truck bed completely, Jane lets it fall to the dry dirt and offers a hand to help him down.

_Did she… was that? I… kiss? Really? I… me? Why? _

_I don't know… ask her!? _

_Not now! _

Garrus coughs and hides his confusion as his three fingers wrap around her softer five, hopping off the truck and wincing a bit at the impact. "Where do you want to have me? I… I mean…" His free hand scratches his neck as it starts itching in embarrassment.

"Come on," Jane says softly, taking his hand and gently guiding him towards the passenger side of the truck. She opens the door and motions the single, long seat. "Please lay down and I'll see what I can do about your wounds."

A long and content sigh comes from the turian as he lays down and stretches out, propping his head on his arms to look at Jane. "The wound isn't… that bad… I need a transfusion more than stitches."

"Please." Her whisper is soft as she pulls the suture kit out and opens it on the floor board. "I want to help any way I can." Reaching up, she turns on the truck cab light. "Please, Garrus?"

"Of course." Garrus nods with a smile, snapping open his armor. "Can you take it off, please?"

Jane nods and steps up on the foot rail to reach in and gently remove his waist guard. It sticks a moment on his wounds and he hisses loud in pain before it finally comes loose. "I'm so sorry." She frowns and lays her hand on his thigh, tossing the piece of armor on the ground behind her. "I don't want to hurt you, Garrus." Her fingers ghost up to his waist, stained blue and incision holding together with some strange substance. "What is that?"

He looks down to his waist, the medigel obviously did one hell of a job to close it temporarily. "You mean the gel? It's medigel… closing wounds, stops bleeding and numbs pain."

She nods again and runs just the tips of her fingers over the gel, feeling it come off like a slick jelly. "Okay… okay." Taking a deep breath, Jane reaches for a piece of gauze and wipes away excess gel so she can work. "I'll try to be gentle."

She offers a weak smile in encouragement as she grabs a needle, tweezers, and sanitized thread. Stepping into the truck, she leans awkwardly over him and chuckles at the cramped situation.

"You like to be on top?" His remark is accompanied by an awkward chuckle and her shocked eyes widening. "Don't worry… stitching won't hurt me."

A soft smile is all she gives, unable to say anything behind another pointless apology or assurance. With a final, deep breath, she uses the tweezers to pull the thread through the needle and starts.

_Needle in one side, under, and out the other. Tug gently to pull together and start the next. That's it, slow and precise. I'm so sorry, Garrus… this is going to scar…_

One last pull on the filament and both edges of the wound are joined, leaving only the task of tying off. The entire task takes all too long, an eternity, to Jane and her hands feel like they are shaking more than her work will make her believe.

"I… did that hurt?" She sets the instruments aside and looks to him with a hopeful smile.

"What hurt? Oh, you're talking about the stitches? You already done? Didn't feel a thing" He purrs reassuringly, sitting back up look at the work done on his waist. "Medigel numbs everything… and damn, awesome job!"

A blush creeps over her cheeks as ducks her head to hide her smile. "It was nothing," she says as she helps him tuck his feet into the truck. "We should keep moving."

"Don't belittle your work… you did a good job, Jane." Garrus smiles at her before leaning back into the seat, waiting for Jane to get back into the car. His omnitool lights up as he checks for coordinates. "Okay… we're 57 miles away… head that way…" He rumbles and points towards the east.

With a nod, Jane rounds the truck and climbs in. She turns on the lights, more afraid of crashing in the dark than being found this far out into the desert. As she drives, she can see Garrus falling in and out of sleep from his short supply of blood and it sends pangs through her chest. _Please let me get there in time. Surely he has something to fix this…_

"Garrus? Hey." She reaches out with a clammy hand and nudges his leg. "Hey, you need to stay awake."

"I had no intent to black out and die here… don't worry." He chuckles and covers her hand with his, giving it a firm squeeze. "Just… get me to the ship… EDI will do the rest… good AI…"

"AI? You have a real AI?" She turns her hand in his and shifts her fingers so that their fingers link, his thumb, hers, his forefinger, her two first fingers, his 'pinky', and, then, her last two fingers. Despite the thought that it should feel awkward, she has to admit it's actually really nice. She'd never have the courage to admit that outwardly, however.

"Uh… ye… yeah. AI. Her name's EDI… she's an AI…" _Great… just great. You sound like an idiot. Get a grip, Vakarian! _Garrus gives her hand a squeeze, enjoying the touch a lot, feeling oddly perfect with the mismatching hands.

Jane smiles warmly at him, looking his way a moment to see his mandibles flicker without ever knowing the reason. "That's really cool," she says and slips her hand from his to hold the wheel as the ground becomes more rocky. There's an awful chill against her palm, but she has to focus on getting Garrus to his ship, to his home.

He's about to say something but instead closes his eyes and leans his head back, asleep the next second. Jane notices him drifting off, but his breath is long and heavy, a good sign towards sleep over losing consciousness. The drive seems to take so long without hearing his warm, soothing croon, but she knows he needs the rest.

Soon, Garrus' electronic arm computer begins to glow, flashing in an alert. She slows and glances over to take a look. "Garrus?" Gently, she turns his arm to look, at least knowing enough to pick out a map interface. From what she can tell, there is a blip that is either them or the ship and another, larger icon; both near to intersecting. "I…" She looks around out of the windshield and at the incline too steep for her truck. "I think we're here…"


	17. Chapter 17

Blinking the sleep away Garrus wakes slowly, smacking his mouth which is far too dry. "Finally… welcome to my ship." He chuckles and opens the car door, stepping out slowly on wobbly legs, a grin on his face, happy to be back here again. "Come… come in. We need to go."

Jane jumps out of her side and rushes over to him, looping an arm around his waist. "Let me help." When he nods and leans against her, she guides him up the slight slope as rocks crunch beneath their feet. "Just a bit more." Her eyes widen immediately at the sight of hard edges, sleek metal, and dim lights. "Is… that your ship?" She whispers.

He takes slow steps, leaning onto Jane as they close in on the ship. Garrus nods in response and hums. "Yep, welcome to the Autem." They stop in front of the ship, the grey hull shimmering in the moonlight, the crash leaving visible marks on the hull. _Let's hope it still works… _

"Is it safe?" Her eyes scan the massive - at least to her - ship until she sees movement. Gasping in fear, she presses closer to Garrus as a form begins to approach. _It's a robot_, she realizes with shock as the form takes shape, gleaming and red 'eyes' shining threatening. "Garrus," she whispers, gripping his side tighter.

"Don't worry, Jane. That's EDI… she's my AI." Garrus pulls her closer as he walks towards the LOKI mech, chuckling softly. "Good to see your robot ass again, EDI. Been too long. This is Jane… I wouldn't be here without her… but let's keep the meet and greet till later…" One of his hands finds the wound on his hide. "First I need a transfusion… help me to the medbay, EDI."

EDI nods her head and closes the gap, taking the weight of Garrus' body off Jane. She can't help but notice how the mech whirs and clicks as its robotic legs move her friend towards the broken ship, but Jane keeps quiet, feeling like an intruder now in the presence of something so unfamiliar.

Entering the ship reveals more sharp edges and darkly lit halls. Even without knowing anything beyond what she's seen in movies, she can tell there is a cockpit to the left of their position and a long hall leading back into a large room on their right. It's towards that room that EDI helps Garrus towards.

"Can you help him?" She asks the AI, trying to keep up and feeling useless with a seemingly strong-man robot taking control. "Can I do anything?"

If Jane isn't mistaken, EDI's tone sounds friendly and hopeful as the robotic body nods. "Yes."

Instead of questioning which question that answer is for, the red head hurries to follow as EDI navigates Garrus through the large room - now noticed as a Mess Hall if the large table and far counter with something that looks like a futuristic stove is anything to go by. The two figures turn to the left door and enter an obvious medical lab.

"Home sweet home." Huffing, Garrus flops down on the table, sighing contently. "EDI, prepare the infusion? Jane, do you want to help me out of my armor?" He rumbles and starts to open the latches.

Jane nods as the mech heads to the sleek cabinets and comes to him. She doesn't really know how to help, but, by watching his hands looking to seek out the closers, she can figure out how to open them. Each piece is heavy to heft off and onto the floor, but the relief in his eyes growing as he's strips helps ease her guilt of aiding in putting him in this situation. As EDI approaches with a bag of blue blood and tubing to begin, Jane looks between the two. "Can I help?"

"EDI, let Jane do this… just get us all off this planet as soon as possible. We need to reach a comm buoy and contact the Council." The air feels refreshingly cool against his plates after his armor is completely removed and his mandibles flick excitedly.

After she hands over the transfusion equipment, EDI nods and looks to Jane. "May I disassemble your transport to repair the Autem?" At Jane's confused eye blink and slack jaw, the robot's head tilts and turns to Garrus as he lays. "I had to divert energy from the cooling units to the core in preparation. I believe, though less advanced, that the tech within the transport can be repurposed to replace the cooling unit's power source."

"It's not my car…" He chuckles and looks at Jane with a raised browplate. "Your decision, Jane."

"But, how will I get back?" She frowns and glances at the tubing for the IV, pushing the nozzle into the blood bag with a grunt.

"Back? Jane… you can't go back. You killed a soldier and helped me escape…"

"I…" She swallows and looks into his blue eyes. "I don't know if I can. I… I'm scared," she whispers.

His thumb strokes over her cheek, a soft purr in his throat. "I know you're scared… I know… but I will keep you safe. I can't let them arrest you. You saved my life. Now I will save yours… "

Jane smiles softly and leans into his hand, covering it with her own. "I… I'll try…" Letting out a deep breath, she pulls his hand off her cheek and lays it down on the bed. "Are you left or right handed?"

He can't the chuckle at the quick change of topics, but he understands she needs it to clear her head from her nerves. "Right… I'm right handed. But what's more important, can EDI take your car apart?"

"Yeah." She nods and looks to EDI, reiterating, "Yes. Do it."

"As you wish," EDI says with a curtly dip of her head and steps from the MedBay and leaving the two of them alone.

It's then that Jane realizes Garrus is completely nude with his undersuit shut apart back at the military base and armor now laying on the floor. She blushes, trying to hide the gesture with a ducked head towards her work, and feels around Garrus' arm for a vein. Luckily, she is able to find one in the same relative position as a human and wipes it with a disinfecting swap. "This will only be a slight pinch."

"You're seriously worried about hurting me with a needle like that? Don't you remember how you just stitched me back up in your car? How I was walking around with a cut open waist?" Her worries actually make him feel… _STOP! NO FEELS NOW! _"Don't worry, Jane."

She flinches at the reminder of his horrific surgery and stares at his arm in effort not to look in his eyes to let him see her crippling guilt. "Yeah… okay…" Her words are soft as she takes the needle in her hand and slaps his vein to make it pump up with what little blood he has left.

Slowly, she slides the needle in, wiggling it gently as she forces it to follow the curve of the vein. When the blue of blood enters the tube, she stops and presses the button to make the actual needle retract while leaving the thin IV tube within his hide. A few pieces of tape keeps it in place and she lifts the blood to hook on the top of the bed so gravity can do its work when she opens the valve and lets the transfusion begin.

"Mhm… this is definitely the best now." He chuckles as he looks up, winking at her. "Nothing beats the taste of a fresh bag of artificial blood." It's just now that he realises that Jane is fully covered in his actual blood. "Hmm… we need to get you new clothes. EDI, order Asari clothes to the closest pick up point."

"Very well," the AI's voice says over the intercom of the ship as Jane looks down at her stained clothes.

"I… Thank you." Looking at her feet for a moment, her eyes begin to burn and hands tremble. With the stress of the entire day keeping her sane - at least sane enough to function and get the two of them out - she is now left empty, willpower draining as reality hits. "I… I…"

Suddenly, knowing what is building, Jane shakes her head and leaves Garrus' side to collapse on the floor, back to the opposite wall with her head in her hands. Sobs wrack her body as she lets the entire day of terror, stress, fear, and guilt drown her. _What have I done? What have I become? What's going to happen to me?_

His eyes widen in shock watching Jane collapse like that, sobbing and crying. It doesn't take him long, yet longer that he wants, to get up and drag his IV to be next to her. With his hand on her shoulder, he nuzzles her face and holds her through her breakdown. "I'll take care of you… I'll protect you, Jane. I…" _SAY IT! NOW, IDIOT!_

"I'm not like you," she whispers against him, holding onto him as she trembles. "I'm not strong like you… I can't do this… I'm a coward and so afraid…" Gasping sobs, Jane buries her head in his cowl, tears hot against his hide. "Oh god, Garrus…"

"That's not true, Jane. You're strong… you're not a coward. Just look at what you did to get me here. That takes balls and you definitely have a quad bigger than Wrex… Jane, you can do this. And I will be by your side every second…" Three fingers run through her red hair, his chest rumbling to calm her. "Have trust, Jane. And believe in yourself."

Hiccuping, she gasps and climbs up to curl in his lap. Despite his encouragements, she fears what will happen to her, to him for bringing her off Earth, and she can't find the strength to force them away. Jane knows she's weak - nothing but a child as Dr Lawson always called her - and she has no illusions she could ever keep her will to live through even a fraction of what her own people put Garrus through.

What's more, she fears that, once he returns to his people, she will have nothing. In leaving her world behind, she is opening herself to the unknown and it's unfair for her to ever force him to be her protector. Not after being involved isn't he very torture that's brought him here, needing blood and weak.


	18. Chapter 18

"Garrus," EDI says softly over the comm, waking Garrus from sleep. On Jane's insistence, he was forced to use his own bed while she took a cot in the small guests' bunk - a rarely used room as he tends to work alone. "Garrus. We are closing in on the Citadel. Docking procedures are estimated to take an hour and a half."

He comes to with a groan, opening his eyes and expecting everything to have been nothing but a dream. A soft chirp of happiness echoes through his room as he sees the blue ceiling of his room, feels the soft bed under him and hears the satisfying hum of the ship's engine. Garrus rolls out of bed, feeling a lot better now after the treatment. "Thank you. EDI. Wake up Jane? And… do we have some levo food stocked?"

"We do not, but we do have neutral chivalry rations." A click sounds, marking her cut of the comm.

"At least something… show her the way to the mess hall. I'll prepare food for us." He can't remember dressing himself, _Must have been EDI… or Jane? Stop! _So he just steps out into the hallway, slowly walking towards the rear of the ship, grabbing two rations, one for him, one for her, and heating it up, waiting for Jane to join him.

Jane comes to at a sound of chimes, much like an alarm clock, but much gentler. "Jane," EDI says, proving to be the source. "It is time to awaken. Garrus would like to see you in the Mess to eat before we dock with the Citadel."

Frowning, she closes her eyes. _So this is it. This is when my future is determined by aliens I've never seen but through Garrus' arm computer. _"Okay, EDI."

Hearing the click of EDI going, Jane sits up and sighs heavily. Her blood stained clothes itch against her skin, but she understands the urgency to get back instead of go shopping, so she doesn't dwell on the fact. With a groan at the uncomfortable ache in her back from both yesterday's exhaustion and the too firm cot, she frowns at the remembrance of the crappy mattress her people gave Garrus.

With a last run of her fingers through her grimy, blood caked hair, she leaves the barracks and sees dim lights flickering on the floor. It's obvious they are meant to be a navigation aid with how they begin at her position and run down the short hall, so she follows. They lead to a door that swings open at her approach and she smiles as she sees Garrus at the stove in the Mess.

"Good morning, Garrus."

He spins around at the sound of her voice, nearly dropping the plates filled with steaming paste. "Hey! Good morning! Hey! How was your first night… in space? I…" He looks over his blood stained friend. "I'm sorry for all this… blood. As soon as we're at the Citadel we get you some clothes… uh… do you want to take a shower? I… I'm sorry . Not used to have company here…"

She smiles in reassurance, a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "It's okay," she whispers and looks down at her clothes, hands picking at her dirty shirt. "Better than what we did to you."

"Jane, stop dwelling on it…. You saved me. That's all that matters." Garrus sets the plates down on the table, taking her hand. "Come. Eat. And then you take a shower, we'll get you some clothes delivered to the ship and then I'll take you to the Council."

She nods and squeezes his hand. The guilt will always remain, the regret that she couldn't do more or act sooner, but she doesn't want him to worry about her while he has so much on his plate - _plates?_ \- now that he's coming to his home.

Following him to the table, she sits and looks down at the greyish paste. "What is it?"

"Military rations… sorry. I fear it's not really delicious, but… at least fills your stomach. We get you something decent once we're on the Citadel, okay?" He rumbles and plays with his food, pushing it around with a spoon.

She chuckles shyly and smiles at his playful approach to eating. "Looks like you don't even like the look of it."

"Never liked it… just got used to it." He purrs and starts eating, nudging her with his elbow to urge her to eat as well.

Jane blushes at his touch and clears her throat. Picking at the food with her fork for another moment, she lifts some to her mouth. She sniffs it and shrugs when she finds no smell coming off it, tasting it at last. "Oh!" She drops the fork to the table with a clang. "That's so…" She looks to him to see his amused smirk. "Nevermind," she corrects and picks her fork back up.

"So disgusting?" He chuckles, eating a little more. "How does it taste to you?"

"Like bitter dirt," she replies with a chuckle and eats some more and makes a face at the taste. "For you?"

A loud snort is followed by a loud, barked laugh at her reaction to the paste. "Like… very, very old and decomposing louza…"

"I don't know what that is, but I guess it's bad." Sighing, she pushes her plate away. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a stomach of steel like you." She smiles and looks down to her shirt, playing with the hem. "Thank you for cooking for me. It was very sweet."

"Yeah. It's bad…" Watching her playing with her shirt like that makes his stomach feel weird and he gulps heavy before chuckling. "I… guess it was rather disgusting, huh? Don't mention it… it was the least I could do." He as well pushes his plate away. "How about you take a shower? By the time you're done we'll be docked and I'll have a fresh set of clothes for you."

"Oh! Uh…" Jane bites her lip and glances his way, too embarrassed to look in his eyes. Being naked? On his ship? "I…"

"Uhm… EDI will help you? Deliver the clothes… you know? Uhm… okay?"

"Of course, Garrus. I will request the delivery as we wait through the docking procedures."

Jane looks at the ceiling as the AI speaks and nods as she looks back to him. "Okay. Okay…" she says as she offers a smile and stands, smoothing out clothes that are beyond hope. "I'll just… where is it?"

After Garrus stands up he tours her through the ship, ending with the shower in his room. "I'll be in the cockpit, overseeing the docking. Uhm… yeah. Just join me when you're clean and dressed?" He smiles at her, winking before turning to leave.

Jane nods as she watches him go, blushing the entire time. Glancing at the shower, she takes a deep breath. _Here we go?_

Setting the warm to a nice, steamy hot, Jane focuses on her clothes that seem to peel and chip off. She looks at herself in the mirror, frowning in self-consciousness. _Would he want me? _

She stops and blinks in surprise. _Wait… what? _Staring at herself in the mirror, she stares at her memory before shaking her head. _If course he wouldn't. I'm human… And, what's worse, I'm one of the ones that imprisoned him._

_Why am I even thinking of this?_

Shaking her head to clear her head, she turns from the mirror and steps into the shower. The water pours over her as she closes her eyes and relaxes.

As Garrus sits down in the cockpit he tries to occupy himself with the landing procedure but his mind is always dragged back to the image of Jane under the shower. He growls in frustration, tugging his now too tight pants and leaving the docking procedure to EDI. After another few seconds he sighs in frustration and opens his pants and reaches in, finding himself throbbing and hard. Stress, lack of blowing of steam and now the image of Jane in the shower? _Just hurry… _

Jane approaches the cockpit, lifting up the long dress from her feet so she doesn't trip. _EDI couldn't find anything else?_ She can't admit she feels prettier than she did before her shower, but she still can't think of how out of place she now is.

Stepping into the seemingly empty cockpit, she hears shuffling behind her back and turns to find Garrus. She smiles, oblivious to the activities here, and holds out her hands to present her look. "Well?"


End file.
